Winter Salvation
by RedStringsOfLove
Summary: In a less developed world, Faunus and Humans were friends. However, as time passes the relationship sever and hate grown between the two for centuries. Until one day, Weiss met Ruby and fell in love. Weiss met Ruby again, during a compromise between Humans and wolf Faunus, as the chief of the Wolf tribe. Wolf Ruby, whiterose.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people, it's been a very long time since I last write something. Recently I got interested in RWBY. Have some good whiterose ideas. They'll be pretty tragic but that's how I write most of my stories. I'll try to make my story interesting so people won't just leave after reading the first few lines. Last but not least, English is still terrible, enjoy, and feel free to review.**

Chapter 1 Weiss Schnee

Schnee, the name of the wealthiest family in the kingdom. Our family even has the power to influence the entire government. Me, as a daughter of the family, have to earn up to the family name.

Yet... I am at the lowest part of town on a scouting mission...

Being the youngest of the family doesn't give me any special privileges. It's always, doesn't harm the family name or be more like my sister. Even though I'm a Schnee I'm never noticed... no matter what I do it's either to my sister or to my family.

"Hey, Lady you look like you want someone to accompany you."

"N-no thanks, I'm good alone."

"Come on don't be shy."

I turn to look at the commotion and sees a man grabbing a lady's hand and yanks her. Peasants will always be peasants.

"Unhand her!" I ride my horse between the two, separating them. I glare at the man who flinches.

"I-It's a Schnee!" The man panicked. "H-Hey it's not my fault!" The man pointed at the girl behind me. "She wanted this!"

I looked at him with disgust. First of all who wants to be yanked by a hairy middle-aged pig? Second, I saw everything! What's the point in lying when I was just a couple blocks away! And finally, are you seriously trying to lie to a Schnee?

"You fool! You dare talk back to me?"

The man takes a step back, "N-N-No!" He started to waver before starting to dash off into the crowd. After the man can't be seen anymore I turn to look at the girl. I got off my horse and noticed she is just a bit shorter than me, but after more observing, she is quite a beauty. Unique silver eyes, black hair with red highlights, her breast are even bigger- cough she is more feminine...

"Ummm, Thank you for saving me," She said quietly.

"O-oh no, it's the job of us noble knights!" I straighten my back and put my fist against my chest. She giggles and I stare at her, suddenly realize that it sounds very cliché.

"What's your name?"

My voice sudden held back. No voice come out of my mouth. This is going to be one of those moments where I blurt out my name and everyone will submit to me.

"Ummm, Miss?"

"O-oh right! I-I'm... I'm Weiss Schnee..."

"Nice to meet you, Weiss, I'm Ruby."

My eyes widen. Nothing? She doesn't care if I'm Schnee? "That's it?" I said out of shock.

The girl tilts her head. "Oh.. I'm sorry I shouldn't have spoken your name so calmly." She bows down.

"N-no! Stand up!"

She did and stare at me. "I uhhh..." it went silent between us and got very awkward but then she started laughing.

I blushed, "w-what's so funny?!"

"Sorry, it's just that we just met and I thought nobles are more high and mighty!" She said in between laughs.

"Hey! That's rude!"

"Let's start over" she smiled at me. "I'm Ruby" she holds out her hand.

Embarrassed I shake her hand, "I'm Weiss."

"Oh- I must get going now" she turns and starts to leave. However, I grab her unintentionally. I want to know more about her. I want to see her again in the future. She tilts her head, confused and I snapped out of my thoughts and let go of her hand

"It's nothing, I'll see you around town"

She nods and runs away and disappears into the crowd.

Ruby pov

T-that was close, I thought I was caught for a moment. Even though I been in this town for quite some time now. Anyway, after countless routines of adapting in town, I think I can live casually here. I need to go back to the tribe and report. I walk to the end of the kingdom, where it's surrounded by very tall walls to keep our monsters and invaders. I walk past the guards casually with my hood on. After walking away to a point where it's surrounded by thick forest I start to run. Smelling the nature in my nose, feeling the wind against my skin, feeling alive. By the time I notice where I was I'm already miles away from the kingdom. Now, in front of another big gate.

Smiling I yell, "IM BACK!"

The gate started to open and many people come out to greet me.

"Welcome back Chief"

I nod walking pass the door, taking off my hood, relieving a pair of wolf ears.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, I'm back with another chapter. I'm so glad people actually like this story. I'm sorry if the summary is confusing. The reason for it being weird is because I accidentally put the summary of another work as this story's summary. The summary I first put up that some of you may remember is what I have originally for this story, but then I decide to change things up a bit, resulting in how it is now.**

 **For those who are curious, I'll probably post another story or chapter on this story about what I have planned originally.**

 **But anyway enjoy. I made this chapter twice the amount of words as my last one.**

Wiess POV

"What?!"

"Once again Weiss, I'm planning to expand our dust mines further out into the forest." A man, who I call my father said briefly. Our family has been rich from creating weapons from crystals call dust. Dust is a dangerous mineral that has an enormous energy capacity, we use it to power many of our weapons. However, currently, we have several mines within the kingdom to last us for centuries.

"Father, I don't see the point in us spreading that far out. It's dangerous, not to mention the traitor wolf tribe!" The wolf tribe uses to be a proud Faunus race that sided with the kingdom. During the War with the Grims, they left us when we needed them the most resulting many casualties on our side. As a result, they are banished from the kingdom. However, I just don't get int it how could they run away with their tails between their legs when people who accepted them are in need? They are just cowards who fear for their life.

"Wiess, you have to believe me. You're right about us having a lot of dust mines in the kingdom, but we need more in order to improve our technology and the well beings of our citizens! Just imagine what can we do with more dust? We can have more research and increase our efficiency. The only problem is the only other dust mines out there are in the wolf territory."

I'm surprised at my father's response, but at the same time, my father is never that bad of a man. He just kinda neglects his family. In the end, he is a role model for the kingdom. "Yes, but father, what about the wolf tribe?"

"I already have a plan for that, I'm thinking about making a treaty with them."

"But they will just-"

"-hold it. I'm thinking about making a treaty with them allowing us to share the land with them. It allows them to hunt further into our territory however it will allow us to get to the mines."

The plan doesn't sound bad, especially because, since the tribe is brandished from the kingdom, they aren't allowed to come closer into areas where there are more resources available. They aren't able to gather many resources anywhere else because of other surrounding kingdoms' discrimination against Faunus. We already have control over large portions of the lands here, giving up a few parts to obtain greater resources sounds like an offer.

"Alright, Wiess in a few weeks you will meet up with the wolf tribe and negotiate with them."

"Yes father, but are you sure they will accept it?" But of course, there aren't any reasons why not to accept when the wolf tribe is so much in need for land.

"I don't see why not, and plus..." he turns around and looks out the window, "a Schnee always get what they want." He only says that phrase whenever he knows he already obtains what he wanted. He always says it's what it means to be a Schnee.

I nod and take the scroll containing the treaty before leaving my father's office. Talking about wanting things, I wonder how is Ruby doing. Hopefully not running into another scum. Oh no, if she does I need to go save her! If she is in danger maybe I can appear more heroic in a way. Wait, is it bad to want someone to be in danger?

Ruby POV

It's great to be back again, love the smell of home. But putting homesickness aside, we are having a meeting between many elites. I see dozens of our elders and officers coming into the room, smiling and welcoming my return. I already changed out of the dress I used as a disguise and now wearing my usual black-red tribe uniform. Of course, I also let my tail and ears loose. It takes tons of practice to constantly keep your ears low. If we ever get caught in the kingdom lands with wolf ears and tails we will most likely be sentenced to death. However that's not always the case, most times they cut off our ears and tails and nail them to the board in the center of a town. Then they will beat us up and hang us upside down for weeks until we rot. I feel disgusted remembering such a scene. Wolf Faunus are not welcomed anywhere within the kingdom. Shaking off from those images, I look up seeing everyone present, signings the start of the meeting. "Alright everyone, I been undercover for the last few months spying on the kingdom. Recently I heard gossip about a negotiation taking place between the kingdom and our tribe. Sadly I don't know the reason for this meeting, but it must be a pretty big deal for them to contact us. I advise everyone to stay low for a while and no violent actions when they arrive."

"But chief! Don't you think it's weird that they come to us after ignoring us for decades?! How could we trust them?! I say we ambush them and make them tell us what's their actual plan!" One of the Faunus said.

"Youngling, if we do that they will hunt us down until none of us are left." I talk back.

The same Faunus slams his fist on the table yelling, "The way the kingdom limit us from our hunting ground has already killed off many of us! Each year our food supply gets smaller and smaller, how can we even feed our children?! The way this is going we are practically already at death's door!" His comment soon causes follow-ups from many others on the same topic. The room is filled up with ideas of hate and violence.

"QUITE!" I growl, "as chief, I have the final say, unless you dare to challenge me."

"Hate to admit but he is right, we are short on food. Not many of us are able to maintain themselves anymore" One of the elders spoke.

I sigh in defeat. "In the end it's true. But taking such action will be too risky. If we adventure out to the kingdom's land we will be caught and killed on sight. Of course, we have higher stamina, strength, and sense than an average person but the kingdom outnumbers us by a lot not to mention the technology. One of us may be able to kill 10 of them but with nearly 150 of us versus 70,000 of them with advanced technology? We don't stand a chance. I beg you, as chief, I have the duty to keep all of you alive and prevent a meaningless slaughter."

Everyone stay quite until the same Faunus talk again, "so you're telling us to wait for our death?"

I look down, closing my eyes. "I will listen to what they have to offer. Then I'll decide on our next course of action. Until then no one takes action."

The meeting didn't go great, but in the end, I got my point across. I walk outside and see the same Faunus that made the comment. I walk up to him.

"Chief," he said putting his hand against his chest.

"Come walk with me," I said. I start walking through the woods with him following from behind. "What's your name?"

"Jaune, Jaune Arc." He spoke.

"Jaune, what's troubling you?"

He grits his teeth, glaring into the ground. "I just don't get it. Why are they terrorizing us?"

"What do you mean?"

"Chief, with due respect you know exactly what I mean." He pauses. "We have been discriminated since the creation of the kingdom, we never been treated as equals! We helped them during the war against Grimms! And what did they do in return?! They slaughtered our people, raided our town when our forces are in battle! They destroyed everything we have and took our land because we are different than them."

"Who told you that?" I questioned.

"One of the elders, Chief."

I sighed, giving myself a major smack in the head, "Jaune you're right-"

"Chief, we build the kingdom together with them, we did everything in our power to help them, yet they are killing us one by one. Don't we have the right to fight back?"

I look at him in the eyes. His eyes are filled with rage and hate, similar to the people in town. "Jaune I understand your anger, but if we do that all of us are going to die. Fighting them held on will only increase the casualties on our side and quicken our extinction. I'm trying to hold on as long as possible, coming up with as many ways for us to live in peace."

"Peace?! How long is it going to take? Months? Years? Decades? Centuries?"

"To be honest, I don't know, but we have to wait and see," I said calmly. I put a hand on his shoulder to try to calm him down.

"We don't have the time to wait." He said shrugging my hand off his shoulder. He turns around and leaves before I can reach a hand out to him.

Well, that didn't go as expected. I'm running out of time, many Faunus are tired of being treated as sub level species. We are just like them, except for some animal features. But I know that not all humans are bad, like the one that saved me. Well, maybe things will be a little different if she knows I'm a Faunus but it would've ended the same way. -I think. I sighed again. I still remember her Snow White hair, something you don't see every day. I just wonder if she is Faunus friendly... at the same time, almost everyone in the kingdom despises wolf Faunus.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys, I'm back with another chapter! This one is pretty short, but I'm working on expanding it! Major thanks to people who favorited and followed my story, also to those who have reviewed. Weiss, Weiss, Weiss, I got it is a very silly mistake. As always I'll try to make my stories more interesting, feel free to reveiw and ask questions, and English is still terrible.**

Weiss POV

About two hours before departure, I look through the list of necessities. I notice many soldiers gossiping about the wolf tribe, most of them are negative. However, I have to agree, nothing can be good talking about the wolf tribe.

"Weiss," I turned around and see my good friend Pyrrha. Pyrrha is a strong and brave woman. We met when I was still in training; she transferred into my class. At first we didn't see eye to eye, in fact, we see each other as rivals of some sort. As ridiculous and childish as it sounds we eventually became friends. She became a knight at the same time I did, however, due to social hierarchy, I'm above her in the rankings. Personally, even if she is above or below me we still will be good friends. She is someone I can trust my life with. "I can see you finishing with the luggage."

"Yes, I'm only waiting on these slowpokes," I said point to the rest of the soldiers that are supposed to accompany us. "I hope they wouldn't cause any problems during the meeting, otherwise it will be ruined." I pinch the bridge of my nose.

"That's why I recommended you to form your own team," She said. When we graduate from the academy we had the choice of selecting our own squad. It's mainly for creating an army with higher morality because the soldiers are with other people they are comfortable with, thus reducing the worry. It also increases performance in battle.

"Pyrrha, unlike you, I don't have time to select people through the process of several weeks. Plus, I don't think it's necessary to spend hours each day to train and befriend your squad."

"But Weiss, at least you have the choice of who you want to go to battle with."

"Huh, don't be ridiculous why would I care about who I want to go to battle with?"

"Hey Snow White! How about us going on a date after this?!"

Without even turning around I know who rudely speak to me. Neptune is another rich noble kid who bothers me from time to time. He's very annoying, flirting with every single pretty girl in the kingdom. His excuse is always, "that's just my personality."

"Whoa, your eye twitched," Pyrrha giggles.

"Shut it."

After a couple minutes of scolding Neptune with no avail, it's finally the time to depart. The ride there wasn't difficult until going through the denser forest. It's dense because when anyone from the kingdom tries to cut down trees they are attacked by the wolf Faunus. But by the laws of the kingdom, we are not supposed to into the wolf tribe zone while they aren't allowed into our zone. Those who are too arrogant are unfortunate when a wolf Faunus lays their claws on them. Even just stepping into the forest I already can see glowing eyes from the corner of my eyes.

"I have come here to talk!" I yell out in the open. Many are confuse at my sudden outburst and start snickering until 3 wolf Faunus appears in front of us from the darkness.

"What does mere humans want from us wolf Faunus?" The one with blonde hair said glaring at me. The horse suddenly flinches backing away a little before I pull the leash to calm it down.

"I want to meet the leader of your tribe, our people propose a treaty that will benefit both us and your tribe." The Faunus turned and wave his hand signaling to follow him. I'm surprised that they behaved, I thought there will be more resistance from allowing humans into their land. I can't let my guard down yet, maybe their leader is sharper.

It took about half an hour to arrive at the tribe. The whole village is surrounded by walls and there are only a few entrances.

"Only you are allowed in, you may bring some guards with you if you wish." The blonde Faunus said pointing at me. I picked Pyrrha and Neptune, despite his annoyance, with me. Walking through the walls I shiver, sensing malice on the other side. There were several wolf Faunus greeting us and escorting us to a tent. Entering the tent I see a single young and thin looking Faunus in a hood.

"So you must be the Leader of the tribe."

Ruby Pov

It's the middle of the day and one of my subordinates give me the message that the humans are entering our walls. I wonder who will be the one doing all the negotiating. I hope it's not a smelly, loud middle age man. I caught a glance at the knights following the escorts. One appears to have blue hair, another red, and then... one with whi- OH MY LORD ITS WEISS! I run into the tent and find anything around that can cover my face. Lucky I found a hood before they arrive.

"So you must be the leader of the tribe," Weiss said looking at me.

"Yes." She didn't notice me right? "And you are?"

"I am Weiss Schnee, one of the few commanding Knights of the kingdom." She said puffing out her chest. I try to hold in my laughter, of course, you're Weiss with that big noble attitude.

Coughing, I continue, "so what brings you here Schnee?"

"I have a proposal that will benefit both of us."

Here it goes... "And What is this proposal?"

"The kingdom is willing to spare some land for the wolf tribe in the request that we are able to share a part of yours."

Very tempting at the word land... "May I ask why would you propose such treaty?"

"We wanted to do some research on some parts of the land located in your territory. We also wish that this will improve the relationship between the Faunus and the kingdom."

"THAT'S UTTER NONSENSE!" Jaune burst stepping forward. "TELL ME WHY NOW?!"

I can see Weiss glaring at Jaune. Before I give her the chance to speak I intervened. "Jaune! Stand down. The kingdom just thinks that it's finally the time to bury the hatchet and to be honest I do too."

"Chief this is too suspicious, we can't trust them!"

"Jaune, give them a chance and they will give us a chance to redeem ourselves." I spoke calmly, trying not to get things any worse.

"WE HAVE NOTHING TO REDEEM THEY ARE THE ONES AT FAULT!" He rushed out of the room, brushing away the people blocking the exit.

Well, that just got a lot worse. How would Weiss react to this?!

"He doesn't seem to like us, humans, very much."

My ears perk at the one who talked. The girl has red hair with golden colored armor. She seems very nice, wait no back to topic! "He is just young and has yet to understand how important this is to us," I said. "Anyway, we accept the agreement."

"Great! Now here is the paper containing the treaty. Read over it and sign here." The blue hair one place a scroll on the table and it rolled all the way to my end. And of course, there is just one little problem...

"I can't read."

They stared at me until the blue hair one starts to laugh. "Oh my god, you serious?!" He continues to laugh before getting jabbed by the red hair knight on Weiss's command.

Then Weiss took the scroll and start reading it to me. It was embarrassing but her voice is very pretty. I actually enjoyed her voice a lot more than the times the elders talk to me about their youth. After she finished she points to a cross and a line. "Sign here and the treaty is official."

Yea, another problem... "I can't write"

The blue hair knight starts laughing again and I sink deeper into my seat, wanting to disappear. After the red hair knight jab him again, Weiss thought of a plan.

I stretch, leaving the tent. Weiss and the others have already left. The treaty is a success, we are able to hunt on the kingdom's land starting tomorrow. This is great news to the people.

"C-Chief what's that on your hand..?" One of the Faunus asks pointing to my hand.

"I'm not quite sure, but I think it's paint?"


	4. Chapter 4 (Part 1 of 3)

**Oh my God, I can't believe I finish this chapter. It's so late and I'm almost dead. Well, Engish is terrible but I got a new chapter for you people to enjoy!**

Weiss POV

Day 1

The meeting was a success. I immediately report the news to my father after returning. It turns out that my father already sends people out to the mine sites before the meeting was taken place. "Father, why would you send people out? What if the negotiation fail?!"

"Please, you're a Schnee and a Schnee never fails."

I stared at him with disbelief. Wondering what would happen if I actually fail gives me chills.

Pyrrha offered to stay behind so she can organize the operations. She said that she'll return in a day or two to give reports. So currently I have nothing to do other than to wait for her reply.

Well, there is one thing I can do. Go see Ruby. I don't know I can find her but it beats doing nothing.

Like the day I met Ruby I went to the same area and in my favor, I found her almost immediately because of her red cape. Before I lose her, I dash towards her and call her out.

"Ruby!" I said, patting her on the shoulder.

"HA!" After calling her out I notice I'm laying on the ground, looking up into the sky with a pain behind my head. Ruby, grabbed my arm and flipped me over. The attack caught me off guard, who knew this little girl has so much strength.

"Oh my gosh, it's Weiss!" She said looking down at me. "I'm sorry! I didn't notice it was you! I was distracted! I-I was taught self-defense since I was young, and -and -and I thought you're a bad guy!" She picks me up from the ground. Whimpering, as she keeps apologizing.

She unnecessarily presses her body against my arm while doing that, but who am I to complain. She's quite soft and big- W-wait! No! Stop right there, Schnee!

"Oh my god! Are you hurt?! What if you get a concussion! Do you have amnesia?!"

"I-I'm Alright Ruby," I laugh slightly.

"Oh thank god... w-wait Weiss what are you doing in this part of town?" She asks.

"I-I was patrolIng!" I immediately lie, I can't say I want to meet her again so I was looking through the whole town for her. It will ruin my image if I haven't already. "But I'm about done now."

"Oh, then want to hang out? Last time we met we didn't do anything."

"That would be a great idea!" Her asking that makes my life so much easier. I would have so much trouble asking her out on a date- WAIT IT'S NOT A DATE! "W-where would you like to go?" I ask.

"Hmmm, I'm not quite sure, I doubt anything I like, you will like," she fidgets her skirt. So adorable.

"N-no! Please, I'll enjoy everything you have to offer!" I blurt out before realizing how awkward that sounds.

"Then let's walk and talk!" Ruby said with a smile. "We barely have time to get to know each other. Now that we are both free, let's get to know each other better!"

God, she is so innocent. "Sure!"

We talk while strolling around town. She said she was actually from outside the kingdom and moved to the kingdom because of money problems.

I can't imagine living outside the kingdom. Although there aren't any monsters anymore there is also no law enforcement outside. To get assistance will require you to travel a great distance if you don't have a horse.

"It's so hot.." Ruby holds up her hand to cover the sunlight. "I wish there is a river where we can cool off..."

I looked at her, a river? Commoners sure have weird ways to get out of the heat. "T-then! Want to get ice cream?" I suggest.

"Ice cream...? What's that?"

I stared at her dumbfounded. I'm pretty sure commoners are able to get ice cream, they aren't that expensive and they are quite good. I'm surprised that she wouldn't know what ice cream is.

I grabbed her wrist, "follow me." I take her towards a cart and bought a chocolate flavor and vanilla flavor ice cream cones. God if father sees me eating commoner food, he will lecture me for hours. "Here take this," I hand her the chocolate one. After she takes the cone she stared at it, even smelling it. "You lick it. Like this" I demonstrate the 'complex' way of eating an ice cream cone.

She licks the ice cream and her eyes widen. "Oh my god! Weiss! This! Is! So! Good!" She furiously licks the ice cream. Her mouth is soon smudged with ice cream.

"You dunce," I wipe her mouth with my handkerchief. She closes her eyes tightly as her mouth is being wiped. She is cute.

"Thanks, Weiss!" Her smiles literally give off a glow of light. Seeing her smile is just wonderful.

"Weiss!" She looks at me with some tears on the corner of her eyes, "there is more but I can't reach that far down!" She whimpers.

I stare, I laugh. "For the love of god! Ruby! Your oaf! You can eat the cone too!"

"Really?! That's so cool!" She smiles before happily consuming the rest of her ice cream.

Ahhh, this girl is too innocent for this world. I look back at her to see her looking at my ice cream. I can't help but creep a smile, "do you want my ice cream too?"

She gasps, "yes!" She leaps towards my ice cream and starts licking it. I blushed looking down at her. This looks so wrong at so many levels. After we finish Ruby sits next to me with a very satisfied smile on her face and I couldn't help but smile.

"Oh, yea! Weiss, why did you become a knight?"

Surprise at the question I wonder. "Well, I guess it's mainly the influence of my sister. Everyone looked up to her and I guess I just wanted to be like her too." However, in reality, I wanted to become a knight to show my sister that I can take care of myself. That I am no longer a part of her shadow. But I guess it's a little too late for that now...

"Wow, that's so cool!"

I smile at her reaction. I look up at the orange sky. "It's already this late, I got to get back to my duties soon."

"O-oh, I guess I also need to return home before it gets dark too." We sit together in silence for a while before the sky actually turns dark. "Well, I guess this is where we part. It was fun today!"

"Y-yea I enjoyed it too." I look at the ground, wanting this too late longer. "H-hey Ruby?"

She turns to look at me, "yes?"

"Want to hang out tomorrow too?"

"Of course!" She smiles brightly at me, "I'll see you tomorrow!" She said before skipping away.

I feel the heat radiating off my face, my heart throbbing. Her smiles are just so warm.

Day 2

So... apparently, I got no sleep last night. I couldn't get Ruby out of my mind, and this morning I scramble out of bed thinking that I'll be late meeting up with Ruby when it's actually 6 am in the morning. I doubt she is even awake.

"Weiss!"

I turn around to see Ruby jogging towards me. I can't believe it, here she is.

"Good morning Weiss!" She greeted.

"M-morning."

"Wow, Weiss I never thought you're an early person too!"

I awkwardly smiled, "S-same to you." Who would have thought she will be awake this early. I'm more used to the early mornings because I was training to become a knight. All those early mornings and late night training.

"Well, the places I want to show you haven't opened yet... so why don't we sit down and kill some time?" She recommends.

"Sure."

We sit at a bench near a fountain and we talk about many things. However, it's mainly her talking about the forest and cool breezes in the fields. I doubt that a little girl like her adventure out to the forest by herself, but seeing her smile as she tells her stories makes me feel... happy.

Several hours pass and people already crowd the streets. "Come on Weiss let's go!" Ruby jump in excitement as she drags me into the crowd.

We tour the town. With every landscape, she tells a story of her experience with it.

"Be careful mister over there sells some very shady stuff. One time he told me that a stone can protect me from any danger. But the day I bought it I trip into a hole!" Ruby whispers as she points to a merchant over at a distance. "Oh oh! That mister over there flirt with girls to get them to buy his hair ornaments!"

I sigh and creep a smile at her innocence.

This went on until I hear her stomach growl. I looked her as she hugs her stomach and blushes. Then I realized a perfect place to take her. "Ruby let's grab something to eat."

"S-sorry, and yes please."

I take her out of the poorer areas of the town and into the area where I live. I open the doors of a sweet shop and the manager immediately appears to greet me.

"Welcome, Ms. Schnee! I'm glad you're back after your first visit here!" The manager rubs his hands together while bowing.

"I would like to order and it's for here of course," I said taking a seat and Ruby sits in front of me. After browsing through the menu I look up at Ruby who seem a little nervous, "Ruby? What's wrong?"

"I-It's nothing!" After replying she stares back down on her menu.

"Alright, so what would you like to order?"

"Uhhhh! Umm... hmm... Ah! Sorry, Weiss but this is my first time here I don't know what is on the menu. A-also about the money..."

I'm shocked, how could I have forgotten Ruby doesn't have that income to be able to eat in a shop like this. "I-I'm sorry Ruby I didn't notice-" I feel very ashamed, "it's alright I'll treat you."

"N-no Weiss you can't! I won't be able to pay you back!" She panicked.

"Nonsense! We are friends!" Ah, how long ago since I called someone else a friend.

(Pyrrha sneezes)

I ordered some sweets for Ruby and me, hoping that Ruby likes what I order for her. We sit in silence until Ruby asks me a question. "Weiss, do I... stand out in this place?" She whispers.

I look around and see many people eyeing on us, or mainly her. Ruby is wearing a dress that looks like rags and everyone else is wearing fancy dresses and uniforms; of course Ruby stands out in this place. "Ruby don't worry about it just focus on what's coming." She nods in response. When the cake and cookies come out, Ruby's eyes shine.

"What is this Weiss!? I never saw it before and it smells so nice!"

Smell..? I guess they do have some fragrance. "They are cakes and cookies, Ruby. Each one has a unique flavor, you should try it out."

Ruby quickly snatch a fork and dig into the sweets. Her face is so puffy after shoveling cake into her mouth. It's so cute and silly but it's just how she is.

Every cake she finishes she looks up at me and says it's so good before diving back down. I can see many more people eyeing on us with a concerned face. I look back at each one of them and flick my hand at them, telling them to look away. Immediately after Ruby is done I pay the bills, "Ruby let's go somewhere else."

"Okay, Weiss." She replies

We arrive at a park, where very few people go to. It's great, no one else can see us. We sit down at a bench to rest and enjoy the scenery. It's awkward, cause we didn't say anything after leaving that shop. I was about to talk to her until I felt something touch my shoulders.

Ruby lay her head on my shoulder and sleeping. I smile at her carefreeness. Her cheeks are so soft and she looks quite cute. I couldn't stop thinking about it.

After a while, I started to sleep to. The next thing I notice was a snap sound and a guy mumbling something. I jump up in alert and sees a man with a camera.

"Crap that was loud!" The man panicked as he sees me awake.

Before he starts running I leap towards him and knocks him down. I take his camera, "Taking pictures of a maiden while she is sleeping, how gross. SCRAM!"

The man quickly picks himself off and runs away. When he disappeared I couldn't help but look at the photo that came out. It was a picture of us laying our head against each other. I hide the picture inside my pocket as soon as I heard Ruby moving.

"W-Weiss? God, what time is it.?" She rubs her eyes and yawns.

"It's pretty late now. You should be going home"

"You're right, I should get home before the dark comes. I see you tomorrow!" Ruby said excitedly.

"T-tomorrow?" I questioned

"Yes, let's see each other tomorrow too! There is a place I really want to show you!" She shows an ear to ear smile.

I feel blessed, my heart continues to pound. I scream inside myself as we parted ways. I went home with a smile and a picture of Ruby and me.

Day 3

I can't believe I'm meeting up with the same person three times in a row. And I can't believe that person is Ruby! I'm so excited, she says that she wanted to show me something... I can't imagine what it is!

I met up with Ruby at our usual place and start walking towards the destination. All the way I was excited to see what it is, however it looks like an abandoned Church? Is this what Ruby want to show me?

"Follow me, Weiss!" She enters the Church through a small hole beside the Church. It looks nothing unordinary to me. "Over here!" I look over to Ruby to see her walking towards the back of the room. We pass through some doors until she reveals a garden filled with colorful flowers, trees, and a pond. I stare at the open view. Who knew that there is this much of an open space inside of a church. "Weiss come!" She grabs my hand and pulls me over to a tree.

She lays out a blanket and sits on it, patting the floor next to her telling me to sit down. She brought out a basket and place it between us. Inside was several types of sandwiches and fruits. I took a bite and it's delicious!

"Are they good?" Ruby ask.

I nod my head in response while she responded by smiling. I look at the flowers and trees. I can also hear some birds chirping too. This is a very peaceful place to be.

"Ruby, what is this place? And how do you find it?" I couldn't help but question.

She smiles sweetly, "I wouldn't say I found it. Once I was attacked and someone saved me. She was very young, I think she is about my age during that time. She defended me and take me to this church to hide. She fed me and took care of me until I recover. We had a lot of fun here so every now and then when I'm feeling sad or lonely I come to this place."

My heartthrob at Ruby's story. It's so warm and sweet. I pat her head, "thank you for telling me this Ruby. I too will be here to comfort you if you need it."

"Thanks, Weiss."

We parted ways early today but I'm very grateful that Ruby trust me enough to share her secrets. She has a very rough life. I wish I could've done something. Why is it Ruby is so different from other people I meet. She is so innocent and cute. I couldn't stop thinking about her for the past few days. Am I in love.?

Day 4

Am I in love? I couldn't think of anything else. Could I just like her as a little sister? Why is this so hard?!

I met up with Ruby again but I couldn't stop asking myself that question. Ruby seems concerned and keeps asking me if I'm okay. I didn't want to make her worried anymore by calling it a day and see her tomorrow, hoping that I can stop questioning myself. Is it my imagination or did Ruby seem disappointed when we part ways?

Day 5

Well, a day has gone by and... I'm still troubled. Thinking about it wouldn't help. I should just go see Ruby and push away these thoughts.

I went to town again and couldn't find Ruby anywhere. We didn't set a time or location of where we should meet but we always manage to find each other. However, today seems different. I search and search until noon.

Before giving up, I thought about the area Ruby show me yesterday. She did seem disappointed yesterday, maybe she is there?

When I arrive it's already starting to get dark. I went into the church and into the garden to see Ruby looking out into the pond. She looks zoned out.

"R-Ruby?" I called out to her. She looks at me before tears start to roll down her cheeks. "Ruby! What's wrong?!" I automatically hold her in my arms. This is the first time I see her like this. I don't like it, seeing her cry.

"W-Weiss... What will you do.. if-if- two people were in love in each other but it's forbidden?" She asked me sniffing and hiccuping.

It's a weird question to ask, I didn't know why Ruby is asking it but... if two people are in love but are not allowed too. I don't know. I'm not sure, I never been loved or in love- w-wait does Ruby count?

She always makes my heart flutter and my head spin. D-does this actually mean I'm in love with her? I-if this is what it's like to be in love with someone then.

I look at Ruby's eyes, "I'll pry open a pathway for their love."

Ruby stared into my eyes before smiling. Her smile is followed by more tears. The sun sets quickly, the water reflects the orange, yellow, and red lights. What I'm seeing right now, is what I call a beauty. A maiden, so innocent, so pure, crying her eyes out, smiling, for love. It makes me want to embrace her. Let me drown her sorrows and give her happiness.

Oh god, I'm not in love, I'm deeply in love.

Day 6

Yesterday's event was surprising. I hope today I'll get to cheer her up. I visited the town and look for her. But like yesterday she is nowhere to be seen, not even in the secret area. I asked around and no one seems to see her today.

I returned home, sad that I couldn't see Ruby today. A knock interrupted me. A guard appears and handed me a note. The note was from my father; I opened it. It turns out that there was a disturbance at the wolf tribe and father requires me to subdue the situation.

It's pretty disgusting how the Wolves can't follow their own agreement on the treaty. They are just wild animals with no morality. I stayed up late to prepare for departure.

Day 7

In the end, I got no sleep. After a late night of preparation, I couldn't sleep with my mind filled with Ruby. I wonder where is she now. I wish nothing happens to her while I'm gone. It revolts me if the next time I come back Ruby is with a scumbag who tricks Ruby to have feelings for him. I will murder anyone if they dare to harm Ruby.

I look out the window, seeing the thick covered forest.

We are arriving soon.


	5. Chapter 4 (Part 2 of 3)

**Well, I'm done with this chapter. It's... awesome? I don't know. I never thought about finishing this chapter this early. As you can tell I'm kinda doing this day to day thing for chapter 4, and I'm separating it into 3 parts. The first is about Weiss, this one will be about... Ruby! When I'm looking over this I worry that it's a little repetitive. I'll try to make it as interesting as possible!**

 **As always English should be destroyed and remade into a language that's less confusing and more easier (lol) andddd Enjoy~**

Ruby pov

Day of the treaty

Who knew the ambassador of the Kingdom was Weiss? She looks very different than when I first met her in town. I don't think she figures out it's me, otherwise, that will blow my cover. Since everything is taken care of I should go back to the kingdom.

I gave the message to the elders and visited everyone around the village before departing. As I arrive at the gate, I see a blonde wolf next to the gate. I would never ever thought Jaune will be seeing me depart since the disagreement we had.

"Chief I still don't think this is a good idea," he repeated again.

I stare at him, just how many times do you need to say that? I sigh, I guess he just cares a lot for us. I pat his head and smile at him, trying to let him ease up. "Jaune, everything will turn out fine. Trust me alright?"

I can see his widened eyes and small blush. Aww, aren't you just so cute?

After that, I leave for the kingdom while gazing at the bright midnight sky as it gets dark.

Day 1

I yawn loudly while scratching behind my ears. I slap myself awake and get out of bed, do my usual routine. I walk outside and immediately get greeted by many people. I give them my brightest smile and greet back.

The town has a lot of nice people, it's very easy to blend in. I hum to myself walking down the streets. Last time I walk down these streets I was assaulted by that man. It was unexpected, well what's more unrealistic is that Weiss saved me.

While in my thoughts I felt a hand touching my shoulder. I groan to myself, not again. Let's end it quick. I grabbed a hold of the hand and press my back against the person behind me and pulling the hand down, flipping the guy over with a cry. The person felt... extremely light.

I see the figure on the ground, which turns out to be a girl- wait... "Oh my gosh! It's Weiss!" I panicked, I flipped over my savior and not to mention a knight too! I start rambling and apologizing as I hurry to help her up, "Oh my god! Are you hurt?! What if you get a concussion! Do you have amnesia?!"

"I-I'm Alright Ruby," Weiss laughs, looking away with a flushed face.

"Oh thank god," then it hit me, what is Wiess doing here? "w-wait Weiss what are you doing in this part of town?"

"I-I was patrolling! But I'm about done now."

So she is free right now? That's good, we can improve our relationship! We didn't exactly have a good start. I mock her about being a noble and left without saying anything more. I swallow my saliva, yea I wonder how she thinks of me.

I offered to walk around and talk about ourselves, surprisingly she agreed. We are learning more about each other, yay! Well, I lied about some stuff... Oh god, does it make me a bad person if I'm learning more about her and what she learns about me are fake?! I can't exactly tell her I'm a Faunus.

All this guilt and thinking is overheating my brain! "It's so hot... I wish there is a river where we can cool off..." I gasp at what I say. Normal people don't cool off in rivers, do they!?

"T-then! Want to get ice cream?" She offers.

I blinked, ice cream? "Ice cream...? What's that?" She looks at me with disbelief, before dragging me off to a man with a carriage. After a while, she gives me a spherical thingie on a cone thingie. Additionally, she demonstrates how to consume the thing. It turns out you can eat this thing.

I lick the thing and it tastes AMAZING! "Oh my god! Weiss! This! Is! So! Good!" I couldn't stop licking the ice cream.

"You dunce," she said wiping my mouth. I felt my face heat up, Weiss is so nice. After she finishes I thank her before returning licking this delight.

I look into the cone and my tongue couldn't reach down to reach the goodies. I try to reach my tongue deeper in but still can't reach it. There is still so much left! "Weiss! There is more but I can't reach that far down!"

She laughs at me. I pout, how could she laugh?! This thing tastes so good but the cone thing is stopping me from getting to it! "For the love of god! Ruby! Your oaf! You can eat the cone too!"

I stare at Weiss, "Really?! That's so cool!" I gobble the whole thing up. After I finish I lick my fingers to get all the ice cream. I peak over at Weiss and see her still have all her ice cream. I guess I was staring for too long cause she offer it to me and I couldn't refuse. I leap towards the ice cream and gobble that up too.

After finishing Wiess's ice cream it suddenly hit me, Weiss is so nice unlike everyone else of her status so, "Weiss, why did you become a knight?"

She gives some thought before answering, "Well, I guess it's mainly the influence of my sister. Everyone looked up to her and I guess I just wanted to be like her too."

"It's so cool!" I didn't know she had a sister. She looks a lot different from everyone else because of her white hair and blue eyes, I doubt her family would look any different. But I never have seen anyone else like her, well besides her, but it can't be...

"It's already this late, I got to get back to my duties soon," she said.

"O-oh, I guess I also need to return home before it gets dark too," I reply and look down. It's sad that this has to end, I kinda want it to last a little longer. We sit together until it gets darker. "Well, I guess this is where we part. It was fun today!" I broke the silence.

"Y-yea I enjoyed it too," She said, "H-hey Ruby?"

I turn around, "yes?"

"Want to hang out tomorrow too?" she asks.

I couldn't help but smile at her request, she wants to spend time with me too! "Of course! See you tomorrow!" I wave and parted ways. Tomorrow is going to be a great day too!

Day 2

I woke up extra early today, yesterday I slept extra peacefully because of everything that had happened. I couldn't keep this smile off of my face! Would Weiss think I'm weird?!

I might as well go out for a small run before meeting up with Wiess. I leave the house and start jogging in the same path as yesterday. Surprisingly, I see someone standing at the fountain Weiss and I ate ice cream yesterday. Getting a little closer I notice it's Weiss and I called out to her and she turns and looks at me. I stop right in front of Weiss, "Wow, Weiss I never thought you're an early person too!"

"S-same to you."

I look around to see barely anyone around and at this time nothing is open, so instead, we sit down and talk to kill time. As we are talking I notice Weiss's significate smell, it's pretty nice and it eases my mind a little. W-wait DO I SMELL!? I did run... I sniff my shirt to tell if I actually smell or not.

Then I notice a crowd. I look up and lots of people filling up the streets and bursting with chatter. I jump up from my seat and grab a hold of Weiss. I show her many places and merchants. I even give her tips on where to buy and not to buy stuff. Especially from that stinky guy who sold me that cursed stone!

We continue until my stomach growl. I blush and hugs my stomach to prevent it from growling. In the corner of my eyes, I can see Weiss smiling. "Ruby let's grab something to eat."

"S-sorry, and yes please," I hold my stomach harder after another growl come out. I want to cover up and disappear!

I didn't know where is she taking me but the last time she introduces me to food it was wonderful. I wonder what will I eat this time. However, as we walk the surrounding look less familiar. We arrive at a store and have a man greet us, well Weiss.

I go with the follow and sit down at a table with Weiss. The man hands us a paper. I sweat heavily, I can't read!

"Ruby? What's wrong?" Weiss asked looking at me.

"I-It's nothing!" Come on Ruby you can read at least something! I scan through the menu, I-I can't read anything!

"Alright, so what would you like to order?" Weiss asked.

I panicked and sweat furiously, "Uhhhh! Umm... hmm... Ah! Sorry, Weiss but this is my first time here I don't know what is on the menu." I lied. I also notice the numbers each item cost on the menu, god what am I even buying for this amount, "A-also about the money..."

"I-I'm sorry Ruby I didn't notice. It's alright I'll treat you."

I widen my eyes, "N-no Weiss you can't! I won't be able to pay you back!"

"Nonsense! We are friends!"

F-friends? I smile, I guess we are friends. I can't believe we only known each other for such a short time but we are already this close. After a while of arguing over the money, I finally give. Weiss is sure stubborn, I smile.

However, I felt eyes on me even before coming into the store. I lean towards Weiss, Weiss notices and leans towards me too, "Weiss, do I... stand out in this place?"

She looks around her before returning to me, "Ruby don't worry about it just focus on what's coming."

I nod in response. Spending time with Weiss is so fun! Lucky I strap down my tail to my thigh, I couldn't stop feeling happy! I return to my senses after smelling something sweet. Now I'm glad that I am wearing this hair band over my ears, otherwise they will perk.

The man places multiple plates with various looking food, "What is this Weiss!? I never have seen it before and it smells so amazing!"

"They are cakes and cookies, Ruby. Each one has a unique flavor, you should try it out," Weiss answer with a smile. The smell is very nice that I couldn't resist myself from devouring everything on the table. It's salt! It's sweet! It's soft! It's yummy!

"It's so good!" I tell Weiss before continue my feast. After I finish I lay back on the chair, fully satisfied. This is even better than ice cream!

I didn't know why but Weiss seem in a hurry to leave, but I'm done anyway. We arrive at an empty open field. We sit there for a while before I start to doze off. I shouldn't have woke up this early.

The next thing I see after waking is Weiss putting something in her pocket. "W-Weiss? God, what time is it?"

"It's pretty late now. You should be going home," she said.

It's a little sad that our time is ending. However, it is pretty late. W-we will meet again tomorrow right? "You're right, I should get home before the dark comes. I see you tomorrow!"

"T-tomorrow?" she questioned.

D-did she not like the idea!? Oh, yea that place I can show Weiss that place! "Yes, let's see each other tomorrow too! There is a place I really want to show you!" I smile to avoid looking weird.

I look at her to see a big grin on her face and accepted. I screech in happiness.

Day 3

I woke up extra early today and prepare food for our little picnic. It's been some time since I have visited that place. Who knew I'll return to that place with a friend.

After meeting up with Weiss, I show her where my secret place is. On the outside, it looks like an ordinary abandoned church, but going through some doors there's a large open field. The church is bigger than it seems on the outside. I can't believe no one finds this place.

I stop under a tree and touch it. "I'm back" I lay out a blanket and sit down. I pat the space next to me, she looks at me and understands, coming next to me and sits.

I bring out my food. I stare deeply at her as she takes a bite of my food. "Are they good?" She responds in a nod. I scream inside myself. She likes it!

"Ruby," I look back at her when she calls my name, "what is this place? And how do you find it?" Weiss looks impressed.

"I wouldn't say I found it. Once I was attacked and someone saved me. She was very young, I think she is about my age during that time. She defended me and take me to this church to hide. She fed me and took care of me until I recover," those are pleasant times, "We had a lot of fun here so every now and then when I'm feeling sad or lonely I come to this place." This is a place for both happy and sad times.

Weiss really reminds me of her. White hair, blue eyes, a knight in silver armor. But, I never saw her again after she has disappeared. I haven't got to thank her for all she did for me.

"Thank you for telling me this Ruby. I too will be here to comfort you if you need it," Weiss said patting my head.

"Thanks, Weiss." Weiss is so kind, b-but why do you have to pat my head! My tail couldn't tail wagging! Whenever I'm around her my heart speeds up.

Day 4

"Weiss?" I repeated several times. I shook her a little for her to snap out. Today Weiss constantly zone out, she isn't like herself. "Weiss..."

"O-Oh Ruby! What's wrong?"

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yea, I'm fine!"

She doesn't look fine. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Ruby! I am!" She raises her voice a little.

"O-oh okay..." I don't get it what's wrong with Weiss? Why does it hurt? Whenever I'm with her I feel so happy but right now why do I feel uncomfortable.

"L-let's call it a day."

W-what? Weiss why? We haven't done anything today... I mean we have been spending time together day after day. Maybe she is just tried. "Sure!" I try not to sound so worried.

I look at her walk away. Right now, my chest hurts. I wish we can return to normal tomorrow.

...

What are we anyway...? We are friends! But... in her eyes I'm human. In reality...

I touch my ears.

I'm quite different from her, aren't I?

I look up from where I was and notice I'm in a library. Since when did I get here?! Oh, well I guess I can read some books to get this out of my mind.

I browse around the library and stops at a book about the Kingdom's history. I open the book and view its pictures. I can't read any of the words but the pictures tell me a lot about what it is about. I see many pictures of Faunus killing humans, burning down villages, and viewed as a beast.

I wish there is a future where we can be friends instead of enemies. That's what she would want too.

"Hmm, Kingdom history about Faunus and Humans?"

I widen my eyes and turn towards the voice. I see the same red-haired golden armored girl from the meeting. I didn't even sense her get close to me!

"Not many people look into that," she said looking at me, "Nice to meet you, I'm Pyrrha Nikos." She held out her hand.

I awkwardly took her hand, "I-I'm Ruby..."

"I'm sorry for interrupting you, but what you're reading is pretty interesting." She smiles at me. "Don't you think it's weird, we, the people of the kingdom, have never gotten along with Faunus but recently we decided to form a treaty with them after decades even though we still hate them. We always viewed them as the villain but to be honest what about us? We say they steal, cheat, and kill, but we ourselves steal, cheat, and kill."

She laughs a little. "Sorry for my rambles." She gives me a book she was holding, "This is one of my favorite books. It shows that we humans aren't as good and perfect than the Faunus as the history books have told." She leaves after handing me the book.

I look at the book and widen my eyes, I-I can understand?! "Tale of Two Kinds," Oh my god, I can actually read! I look through the pages and started reading.

Once a wolf Faunus and a human fell love each other believing that their love can overcome the racism. However, everyone treated them differently and was abused by both the humans and Faunus. Faunus girl leaves her tribe believing she can run away with her lover. On the other hand, the town tells the human boy to kill the Faunus. He looks at them with disgust pleading he never will. However, the boy couldn't handle all the harassment at the end and the worry for his own safety. One night the Faunus meets up with the man snuggle into his arms look at him with love before the man beheads her. He brings her head back to the village to reclaim himself as a Human.

T-that's it? I read through the book one more time. The story was sad. When you leave the tribe you are marked as a traitor and will be targeted by all the tribe members once they notice you nearby. The Faunus must really love the guy... Only for him to kill her.

A love between a human and Faunus is impossible, isn't it? So, me and Weiss's would be nothing as long as I have these ears and tail. W-why can't we be the same?

I widen my eyes, I-I'm in love with Weiss. C-can I even feel this way!? We are different!

W-w-we are different...

Day 5

I love Weiss but I can't. We are only together now because she thinks I'm a human like her.

Thoughts run through my head and I begin to tear up. Off at a distance, I notice Weiss. I stepped back before turning and run away. I don't want to see her right now.

By the time I stop I was in the garden, under the tree. I press my knees against my chest and hug myself as I lay against the tree. I started crying even though I promise myself not to do that anymore.

I sit there for hours until I hear my name, "R-Ruby?"

I look up and sees Weiss. I'm too tired to run or to avoid the question that bugs my mind, "W-Weiss... What will you do.. if-if- two people were in love in each other but it's forbidden?"

She gives some thought, our eyes made contact, "I'll pry open a pathway for their love."

I stare at Weiss. It's such a nice answer, it's just like you Weiss. I smile a bit, if Weiss can be like this after knowing my secret that will be nice. I being to tear up again.

If only it's that easy to understand...

After returning home I clean myself up before leaving when the sun is down. If I leave I'll probably forget about Weiss, but I don't want to forget our time together. I shake my head. I won't work, I'm a Faunus and she is a human.

I arrive at the tribe late at night. When I enter everyone surrounded me, panicking.

"Cheif! Jaune has betrayed us!"

Day 6

Last night we spend hours looking through the forest trying to get a scent of Jaune. We didn't stop till the sunrise but we have no clue where Jaune is.

Finally, we sent out a message to the kingdom about one of our tribe member's betrayal. They will arrive sometime tomorrow and Weiss will most likely to come too...

I crash into my bed, exhausted. Yesterday's cry and stay up throughout the night searching for Jaune really put a toll on my body.

I wonder how Weiss is doing. What will happen if she finds out that I'm actually a Wolf Faunus? Will we still be able to meet?

I sigh, I don't want to see Weiss.

Day 7

I woke up late in the afternoon. I get dress and notice a mask my mother had used. It's a silver wolf mask; I'll use it cover my face.

I step out of my tent, one of the elders look at me.

"Taking on your mother's wishes?"

I look at him, "I can never be as good of a Chief as my mom."

My ears twitch, they have arrived.

 **So? How is it?! Bad? Terrible? orrrr... Wonderful!? Next chapter update will be in two weeks. Next week may or may not contain a bonus chapter. Next Chapter will be about another character if you don't see the pattern. Can anyone guess who it will be?!**

 **Also, thanks to everyone favoriting, following, reviewing this story! I apologize for all the grammar issues and I'm not quite sure about having a beta reader, but I guess it can improve my writing for you guys. I'll think about it. This is the longest story I ever wrote, it's about to be over 10k words.**

 **See you next time!**


	6. Chapter 4 (Part 3 of 3)

**ALRIGHT PEOPLE I'M BACK WITH THE THIRD PART OF CHAPTER 4!**

 **Is it really that obvious that it's going to be about Jaune and Pyrrha? WELL, YOU'RE WRONG IT'S ABOUT NEPTUNE! It's a lie, don't worry that's a lie lol. I'll die before I write a story personally about Neptune. I don't know I always see him as the comedian or the rival, as you can see for one of my other stories.**

 **Anyway, this capture will be about Jaune. Congratulations to those who got it correct!**

 **I do admit, my writing got a little worse, but either way here is chapter 4 part 3 of 3!**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

Jaune's pov

The day of the treaty

No matter how many times I think of it. All doesn't make sense! There is no way for humans to drop everything that had happened between us when we have been like this for centuries.

"Chief I still don't think it's a good idea," I said to her before she departs.

"Jaune, everything will turn out fine. Trust me alright?" She said it sweetly while patting my head. I never stop looking at her until the gate closes.

"I'll put some faith in you Chief."

* * *

Day 1

The treaty's effect starts today. As I walk out of the tent I see many people preparing their hunting gear. I smile, everyone seems very energetic.

"Hey, Jaune! Come on we are waiting for you!" A fellow wolf said. This is the first in a long time when I get to see everyone smile.

"Alright, let's go, everyone!" I holler and several other cheers follow.

That night we had a feast.

* * *

Day 2

"Here you go," I said giving some raw meat to the elders. Since yesterday we went all out hunting for food we had a lot more left over. We're distributing them throughout the whole tribe. I smile, seeing all the children holding the meat in the air like a trophy while dancing.

I'm happy that they don't have to suffer from the childhood I had. When I was born there was a food shortage. It happens from time to time and I was just born at the wrong time.

My parents were begging neighbors for food but everyone was desperate. Soon they plan to go out to human lands but they never came back.

I was left with my older siblings. We went through countless days without eating. Since I was the youngest one everyone gives me any food we can find. I was very hungry...

Day went on and eventually, one by one my siblings fell ill and passed away. I was found by the elder. She took care of me and nurse me back to health. If only there was more food my family would have survived. I hate humans, they have no right to contain us.

"Jaune! Jaune!" one of the children come up to me, "What are you doing?" they ask.

I smile before returning to sew a flag, "I'm sewing the wolf tribe's flag."

"We had a flag?!" the child perks up his ears.

The wolf tribe's flag is very old, we had never used it after the Grim War. It's also when our relationship with humans rip apart. Although it's a flag that represents us, we don't have the need to use it anymore; There are no more battles. Also, as what we are now, we don't represent the flag at all.

"Hey! That's mine!" I perk up from the flag and sees two wolf Faunus fighting over a piece of meat.

"Hey knock it off!" I approach them. They look at me.

"Boss he started it! This is my food!"

"He is lying!"

"You call me a liar?" he throws a fist toward the other. The Faunus dodges the attack and performs a high kick while the other throws another punch.

I got between the two blocking both strikes and throw them away from each other. "I said knock it off!" After the two have calmed down I grab extra meat from the supply room and toss it to them. "This slab of meat is even bigger than the one you both are fighting for!"

They stare at the meat drooling over it and wagging their tails. "We don't need to fight over food anymore! We have more than enough food to share with everyone!"

The two look at Jaune and then at each other before laughing. Everyone else starts to laugh too.

"Jaune is right? Why are we even fighting?" the Faunus laughs wrapping his arm around the other's shoulder.

That night we had another feast. Everyone is happy and sleep with their stomach full.

I stay up a little longer to clean up the mess everyone made. Then suddenly I felt a pat on my shoulder. I turned around to see my elder smiling giving me his thanks.

Elders are strong warriors in our tribe. For wolf Faunus, the more we train our body and battle the more our lifespan expands. At the same time, we get stronger as we live longer so usually, an older wolf Faunus is always stronger than a younger one. Old Faunas are called Elders because of their experience throughout their lifetime, they might be weak physically now they still have skills and knowledgeable.

There are other factors such as diets and bloodline that influence our capabilities. One wolf Faunus, for example, is the Chief. Because of her pure, royal, and rich bloodline, she easily beat many wolf Faunus older than her at a very young age.

* * *

Day 3

I wake up later than usual. Everyone party until late at night. I feel more energized than ever. I guess I'm wrong about the treaty. I need to apologize to the Chief when she comes back.

Suddenly I sense an object coming towards me; I move my head back a little and an arrow hit a wooden wall next to me. I look towards where the arrow come from but the person who shot it already disappeared.

I take the arrow out of the wood and notice a note. The note shows a map with a mark on it. Instinctively, I follow the map and go to where the mark is.

When I arrive I widen my eyes. There is a massive mine site. Many soldiers with guns and trucks. I glare noticing that there are Faunus workers. They are in rags and chained up.

"Just what are they doing!? I thought we are at peace with each other! WHY ARE THEIR FAUNUS SLAVES!?"

I continue to look at the soldiers whip the Faunus slaves sometimes even beating them for falling.

"How come I didn't notice this sooner?" While continuing to observe I notice a tube releasing a fume. "Is that what they are using to influence our smell?"

I grind my teeth before running back to the tribe. Humans can not be trusted!

* * *

Day 4

The next day I continue to stalk the mining. I see piles of crystals in the carts that are unloaded into a truck.

Just what are they mining?

Struggling to watch, I turn away and walk back. What can I do? I got to notify the Chief! But she is away.

Suddenly another arrow was shot towards me and this time I caught it with my hand. The note reads: "Come to this location right when the sun sets, come alone," along with another map with a mark. I stare at the note; I am able to read this?

This definitely sounds like a trap.

That night, I went to the location marked on the map and wait for anyone to show up.

My ears perk when I hear rustling sounds coming from the woods, and from the woods appear a woman. The woman is the same person that appear during that negotiation.

"Hello, I see you come alone as the note has said," The woman smiles and comes closer to me. An arrow was shot and land in front of her, stopping her from coming closer.

I grin at the woman, "I'm sorry, but you can't be serious if you actually believe that I'll come alone without backup." I hold up my hand and several eyes glowing behind me.

The woman only responded with a smile before holding up her hand.

I grin harder, in front of me appear several glowing eyes behind her too. Since I'm a Faunus I can see many soldiers with arrows pointing at me in the dark.

"Bravo, I praise you for your ability to be cautious. However, do you really think that I will also come alone?" the girl also show a very wide grin. "You should have shot me."

The woman starts walking towards me and I took this as a sign and walks towards her. We stop at the middle of both of our forces.

"You, I have seen you during that negotiation a few days ago," she smiles look directly at me.

"Same," I reply.

"I believe we have the same line of thought," She holds her hands behind her before doing a twirl.

"What do you mean?" by the second this woman becomes even more mysterious.

"As you know, I was the one sending all those messages to you. He is the one who shot them all," she points back to a black-haired man with a couple strand of purple hair, pink eyes, and in a green suit. He replies with a wave. "I know what's going on and I believe you want to know too. I know how humans are. They are greedy, disgusting creatures who lie." She shows a disgusted face glaring before taking a deep breath. "The kingdom is corrupted beyond hope and I'll be the one who will bring forth salvation to the kingdom. I'll be the one to destroy all impurities and save all who are innocent." She looks at me, "You also hold a grudge against humans, don't you? I propose a pack," She smiles sweetly despite her previous face and holds out her hand. "We will join forces and crush the kingdom and reform it to a place where all impurities are gone."

I flinch at her expression, she seems twisted and hates humans although she, herself, is also one.

But...

I smile twistedly, "I accept your negotiation." I take her hand and shook it only to have her smile back at me with the same twisted smile.

"I welcome you."

* * *

Day 5

The next morning I woke everyone up and call a meeting. I propose the partnership with a human in order to bring down the kingdom. Many wolf Faunus look at each other and hesitant.

"Jaune this is insane!"

"We aren't armed enough to go against the whole kingdom!"

I clench my fist, "We can't hope that this will last forever! One day the Kingdom will turn at us again! This has happened before! We must end it before the kingdom comes and destroy us all!"

"Jaune, calm down," one Faunus comes to me and holds my shoulder. I reacted by flipping him over.

"I WILL NOT SIT AND WAIT FOR ALL MY COMRADES TO DIE!"

Everyone went silent. I stare out at the crowd and there is silence until a hand rises up along with a couple of others.

"We agree with Jaune."

I widen my eyes. The Faunus's that agree comes forward and join my ranks.

I look out in the crowd again and look down, "I wish the next time we meet isn't on a battlefield as enemies.

After a while, we grab whatever we can hold before leaving the tribe. I stay behind a while when everyone left. I look around one believing that this is the last time I will see the tribe again.

"Jaune," I turn to see my Elder walking towards me and handed me a box, "Stay safe."

I give the Elder a hug, "Thank you."

* * *

Day 6

The day we left the tribe we settle at one of the woman's camps. I'm surprised at some of her team are Faunus as well. They are not in rags or skinny. They all look well equipped and healthy, not only that but they also seem to get along with the humans in the team too.

I can't believe that Faunus and humans can actually be working together.

I suddenly feel the urge to bathe. I ask one of the Faunus where is the nearest river but they suggested a bathhouse. I don't know what that is but I went anyway.

I went into a wooden house and notice two doors, both with symbols I don't recognize. I went into one of the rooms to see several more doors only with a blanket covering it.

I notice smoke coming out of one of them and I hurry in.

"FIRE?!"

When I enter I notice no fire but a naked woman holding a towel. I also notice that it's the same red-haired girl. I blush and apologize to the woman trying to leave the room before the girl stops me.

"Join me," was the only thing she said.

Moments after, I was washing her back, "d-do you mind?"

She looks at me before replying, "I don't mind at all."

"Is it because I'm a Faunus and you don't see me as a man?" I narrow my eyes.

"No, it's because we will be working together soon and I believe a bath together will lessen our worries for each other."

What a strange woman I thought.

"What about you? Aren't you suppose to lust after me? Or you don't see me as a woman?"

I flinch at her question, what's up with her?! "N-No, I do see you as a woman. I-it just that... As a gentleman I need to control myself, don't you agree?"

She looks at me with disbelief before bursting out laughing, "You know, you are very strange."

"I think you are strange too..." I reply. I look at her hair and her skin, "But I got to say, You have beautiful hair and skin..."

"W-what?!" She blushes.

I guess she can blush too. I smile, "who knew one day I'll be washing a human's back." I hear her pout a bit. Then I realize, "I never ask, but what's your name?"

"It's Pyrrha, Pyrrha Nikos," she answers.

"Well, Pyrrha I believe I haven't given my name yet-"

"Jaune."

I stare at the back of her head, "H-how?"

"I heard that little Faunus call you that during the negotiation."

"You remembered?" I'm surprised for her to remember a Faunus's name, but at the same time, the woman surprises me more than a couple times already.

"It's hard to forget when you suddenly yell like that."

I blush remembering my sudden outburst that day.

After we finish bathing we wear our armor and call everyone out. Despite my refusal, Pyrrha encourages me to make a speech to the whole team.

"As of today, we will be working as one! I believe everyone has their own reason for fighting but I know everyone has the same goal: To bring down the Kingdom! I see countless of my kind treated like the trash. I see not everyone in the Kingdom is the same, some of you, humans, who agree with us; thank you. Thank you for standing up for us, so that we can end this discrimination and end the Kingdom's corruption! This is the time to raise up our weapons and take action!"

Everyone roar in spirit encouraging the downfall of the kingdom.

After that Pyrrha made some announcements about our battle strategy. I told Pyrrha to meet me tonight in my room tonight. When she arrives I hold up a golden cup with weird engravings.

"Pyrrha, I know a way to make us stronger."

She widens her eyes, "Really? What is it?"

I explain to Pyrrha what the Elder explain to me. The cup turns out to be a relic our tribe uses when we still working with the humans. We also use it during the Grimm war too.

In our tribe, the head, or the Chief, is the strongest. There are only two ways to have a new Chief. One way is crowning the Chief's offspring. The other way, for an outsider to become Chief, is to kill everyone containing the blood of the Chief but decapitate the final person containing the Chief's blood, then consume that blood. The first who consume the blood of the Chief will obtain the chief's strength and senses thus becoming the strongest wolf Faunus of the tribe, resulting them becoming Chief. However, because the Chief is the strongest of the tribe it's very rare for one to kill the Chief. At the same time if someone did kill the current Chief all of the power is magically transferred to their offspring, not to mention the Chief's offspring will always grow to be stronger than the current.

This was common knowledge in the wolf tribe back in the days, however as time pass and no one is able to surpass the Chief, fewer wolf Faunus knows about this. As of today, only the elders know about this ritual.

Going back to the relic, it combines the power of a wolf Faunus and a Human's together and gives both the Faunus and Human that power. Making both stronger, but it's more effective towards a human than a Faunus, because of the difference in strength. However, there are some humans that are capable to manipulate aura making it more effective. The relic strangely only works between a wolf Faunus and a Human and there are consequences: the pain is shared between the pair and also the death of one will cause the death of the other.

God must create this item to allow both Faunus and humans to work together and yet look at the turn of events.

Pyrrha takes another moment to process what I said and look at the relic once more.

"In some strange way, this sounds like a marriage proposal. Till death do us part? Well, we both will die if one of us dies," she laughs, "Let's do it"

I couldn't help but laugh too, "Only you Prryha Nikos is crazy enough to accept this."

I filled the cup up with water and we both cut and drips blood into the water. Our blood swirl around each other before the whole liquid soon becomes red. We both drink the water.

We soon depart towards an enemy campsite. We hide in bushes until Pyrrha gives the signal and when she did everyone storm the camp.

"Are you sure this would work?" Pyrrha question about the ritual we did.

"Probably? I'm not sure, this is the first time being used since the Grimm War."

"If I die and you don't, I'll haunt you till you die," Pyrrha smiles.

"Spooky," I tease, before dashing into battle.

That night in a very long time Faunus and humans work together.

* * *

Day 7

Now that we have declared war against the kingdom I have to start training. I wouldn't want to die on the battlefield and bring Pyrrha with me. I swear she will complain about it in the afterlife.

I swing my sword around and continue to do so until I hear a burst of familiar laughter.

"Need a sparring partner?" Pyrrha says grabbing a wooden sword, "You know yesterday I took down like 20 men all by myself without breaking a sweat. Everyone thought I'm some type of beast!"

"Well, that's because the relic worked, and sure I can put up with some sparring," I said holding my sword out. We went all out trying to take each other down. Normally an average trained Wolf Faunus can kill up to 10 humans before giving out but right now I can't even land a single hit on a human.

The sparring ended up with Pyrrha uppercutting me with the hilt of her weapon. It hurts like crap but then I look up to see no reaction from Pyrrha. "W-wait aren't you suppose to feel it too?!"

"Uh nope?" she wipes herself with a towel while tossing me one too.

It turns out the pain is only shared when the damage is heavy or when one feels like their life is in danger. It's strange how the pain-sharing mechanic works automatically. I guess it can avoid meaningless arguments like accidentally hitting your toe on a corner.

However, one dark reason comes to my mind. With the relic, humans can abuse it and use the power of Wolf Faunus while keeping the Faunus in prison or do whatever they want with them. So long that the Faunus don't die the human won't die and can do whatever they want. The pain-sharing mechanism might be there so that humans can't abuse the power. If this is the case, it's strange how God thought of this.

"Jaune, you're zoning out again!"

I widen my eyes to see Pyrrha pouting. I laugh at her reaction, it's weird I learn to hate humans but I instantly warm up to her. "Sorry Pyrrha, I was just thinking." I look up at the flag, "Oh yea! Are you sure you don't mind using wolf Faunus's flag?"

"I don't mind at all, I think the meaning behind it fits us well!"

The wolf Faunus's flag is a red flag with a silver winged wolf in the center. Representing strength and the love for freedom.

* * *

 **About 3k words? I don't really write a lot at once now, do I? Overall this story is the longest I have written. So I probably run into a lot of trouble like keeping up with character traits and plot. Sometimes when I write I tend to make all the character seem to have the same personality or something like that. I'll try to make it as neat as possible!**

 **Until next time~**


	7. Chapter 5

**Alright, people! It's been a week I guess? Sorry for that weird update where there is no update. I didn't know deleting a chapter counts as an update. Don't worry about it the chapter wasn't even a chapter anyway. It's more of an author notice thing.**

 **At the same time, I am not doing what I say I am doing. Damn, I said I probably won't be updating every week but I kinda am. But that's good for you guys!**

 **I swear this is like the longest chapter I have ever written at once. More words=more mistakes.**

 **Anyway! I hope you enjoy this chapter! English is still terrible.**

* * *

Weiss pov

"How can you let this happen!? Isn't he one of your kind? You're the leader of the wolf Faunus for God sake!" Its only a couple days after the meeting and all of the sudden a couple of wolf Faunus went a wall!

Father won't be gratified by this...

I look down at the masked Faunus, who stand in front of me without replying to anything I am saying. I swear how do these animals maintain order?

I turn away after leaving my final comment, "Keep your dogs in check, chief." I am very pissed. The savage Faunus raided one of my camps last night. There was no survivors nor supplies left the next morning we arrive. I knew nothing comes well from interacting with these filthy animals. Why does father even insist on becoming friends with them?

We should've killed them all back in the Grimm War. They lack common knowledge! The leader can't even keep everyone together! How are they still functioning as a society!?

Ending this meaningless thought, I sent men to subdue any Faunus in the area outside of the village walls.

I groan again after hearing a bark from the chief, "I'll come with you!"

I pinch the bridge of my nose, "For the love of god, haven't you already done enough? For the matter of fact, have you even done anything!? My father is generous enough to even communicate with you beast! Stay out of my way."

In the end, a beast is only a beast, nothing more and nothing less.

* * *

Ruby pov

Weiss is so different than when I was with her back in the kingdom. Every word she says is like a thorn.

"Stay out of my way," was the last thing she said before leaving the tribe. Everyone looks at me with concern. Some hug their loved ones, hoping that they will be safe.

I can't let it end this way! I got to find Jaune and talk to him. It will maybe make Weiss believe in me more and end this conflict. I grab my scythe from my room and exit through another opening.

I hide in the trees and bushes to avoid any soldiers from spotting me. I leap from branch to branch, hoping to get a grasp of Jaune's scent. It's mysterious how Jaune's scent fades after a while following his trail.

With no lead, I turn back to return where the scent was strong. Along the way, I smell the scent of blood.

I run toward the scent and arrive upon a battle. No, it isn't a battle, it's a one-sided match. There is a specific blonde hair person in the center, who outmatch every soldier, "Jaune?"

I already see many soldiers knocked out on the ground. I can't believe the individual is still standing. More re reinforcements arrive. I recognize a white-haired woman drawing her sword, "Weiss?" I watch her engage in battle with the Jaune.

Surprisingly, she's holding her ground against a Faunus, by herself.

She lunges her rapier with impressive speed. However, Jaune blocks all the oncoming attack with his shield and even successfully parries an attack, and return a swing. Weiss jumps back evading the strike by a hair, before continuing her assault. Neither one landed a hit, and the exchange continues.

Weiss is very skilled at combat, does she have an aura?

"Jaune jump back!" My ears peek and glance towards where the voice originates from. I notice a figure on a tree with a spear in one hand and launch it towards Weiss.

My body instantly responded. I put all my force into my legs and dive downward towards Weiss. I open my arms and wrap them around Weiss, taking her with me.

"What are you doing? Wait, YOU!? What are you even doing here?! Get your hands off of me!" Weiss pushes me away.

"Wow, not even a thank you? I saved you!" Why is she so mean? On the other hand, I turn towards the figure who drops down from the tree.

The figure seems very familiar, "Pyrrha?" I glance back at Weiss, who appears to be in shock. "What are you doing? Where were you? You disappeared!"

"Hello, Weiss, It has been a while. I'm sorry it has to result to this."

Weiss's face displays concern and confusion, "W-what are you talking about Pyrrha?"

The red-haired women pity Weiss, "Our time together was enjoyable. I'm sad that we don't see eye to eye. I'm betraying the Kingdom." She flat out said. Weiss drops to the floor staring into the dirt.

"Why...?"

"Jaune! Why have you betray us!" I yell.

"Betray? It is you who have betrayed the Faunus kind! You sided with the humans when we are still being treated differently! I saw what they have been doing! They are just using us!"

"Jaune give them a chance to understand us! This treaty is a chance for us to be reunited! As time passes we can restore the relationship between Humans and Faunus! In the future, we will have no segregation!"

"As time passes?! How long? Chief, there is no future for us. No matter what we will always be the lesser one. Nothing will change unless we take action! We can't afford to wait for results that may not even come!"

"Weiss, this is not the time to mop!" I prepare my weapon. Weiss stay on the ground still stunned by Pyrrha's confession. "Weiss? Weiss!" I call out again and again, but she does respond. I glance toward the duo as they draw their weapon and march closer to us. Getting very irritated, I grab Weiss by the collar, "WEISS WAKE UP! I know it's difficult to accept one of your friend's betrayal, but you can't die here!" She finally looks at me in the eyes, when I'm a Faunus.

She crashes to the dirt floor as I let go. I draw my weapon and launch myself towards them. Taking advantage of my momentum, I swing my scythe at Jaune as he held up his shield. Just as I plan, I parry his shield, leaving him wide open. Carrying that momentum, I did another spin and connected Jaune's side with the back on my scythe.

I notice a shadow over me and turn around to have Prryha driving her spear toward me. I placed my scythe behind me and grasp it with two hands. I dodge the spear and as it goes through between my waist and arm. I lock the spear in place and snap it, before doing a backward flip, kicking Pyrrha's chin.

Jaune comes from the side, thrusting this sword. I spin my scythe catching the sword and repel it away. Now, with Jaune unarmed, I knock him back by thrusting the hilt of my scythe toward this chest.

Jaune tumbles backward but landed on his feet. "Your chief sure is tough," Pyrrha takes a deep breath.

"She's not the wolf Faunus Chief for nothing," Jaune also take a breather.

They both pick up a weapon from fallen soldiers and ready their stance. I grip my scythe, knowing that taking them down will be difficult. I glance beside me to see another blade pointing to them. Weiss has recovered from her shock, "Who would have thought one day a Faunus would comfort me?" She said without taking a look at me.

I smile, "that's it, Wiess! Let's do this- Together!" Weiss only reply with a small hmp.

They both run zig-zag at us, aiming to confuse us. Of course, it doesn't work. Weiss and I also run in the same formation and clash into them head-on. Weiss exchange blows with Pyrrha and me with Jaune.

All of us step back, I grab Weiss and throw her towards them. As Jaune throws Pyrrha towards us. They pass each other Weiss aims her rapier towards Jaune while Pyrrha aims her sword at me.

Pyrrha's swings are heavy. They shouldn't feel that heavy coming from a human, not even one with Aura! I-it felt like it's from another Faunus!

I look over at Weiss who is being pushed back by Jaune. Weiss is strong but she lacks physical strength. The only thing keeping her on level with Jaune is due to her skills. She is able to see oncoming attacks and dodges them while returning strikes. It's different from Faunus's way of using raw power.

I run towards Weiss, "Weiss!" She notices my call and runs towards me too.

I hold her hand and swing her around as she kicks Jaune and Pyrrha.

We stop and lay back to back of each other. Jaune and Pyrrha recover from the attack. I was expecting another attack but it didn't come. Jaune and Pyrrha stop their assaults.

"Well, it's time to go," Pyrrha shrugs as she drops her weapon.

What?

"What? What do you mean?" Weiss said, then an explosion can be heard from a distance. We both look towards the smoke coming from the explosion. When we focus our attention back to Jaune and Pyrrha they are gone.

"They disappeared," Weiss said as she catches her breath.

I reply with a nod. Weiss withdraw her rapier and call for some knights to tend the injured. A report followed, another one of Weiss's camps has been destroyed.

One of the knights come up to me and try to arrest me. I pull my arms away as he tries to cuff me. He pulls his sword out as a response, "How dare you defy me!"

I glare back at him gripping tightly on my weapon. "Enough! She is fine, go tend the wounded with the others." I look towards Weiss giving that order to the knight, who swallow his saliva before saluting and dashing away. I giggle at his fear over Weiss and see him almost trip. "Thank you," I hear her say, "Thank you for not slicing that idiot's head off."

I smile widely, Weiss is getting more informal with me! "It's alright Weiss!"

"..." Weiss stare at me. Did I do something wrong?! "Do all wolf Faunus call people by their first name rather than the last? You have only been using my first name."

Uhhhh, oh god I have gotten so used to call her that during the time at the kingdom! I slowly turn away, "Sometimes... But is everything alright on your side?"

Weiss sigh, "Not really, two camps have been destroyed. We have to strengthen security around the remaining camps. By then all wolf Faunus must stay within the village to avoid any... friendly casualties," she said that last part very quietly.

"What!? We couldn't get access to food then!" Isn't that what the whole treaty is about?

"Quiet, during the time of the search I'll order knights to provide all the food your village need."

The idea of keeping us captive again wasn't appealing. But I guess it's the only way to avoid killing innocent Faunus.

* * *

Weiss pov

Another camp is destroyed! We only have 3 more camps around the area to secure the mine. Additionally, Pyrrha betrayed me. Her whole squad disappears without a trace too! How did it come to this, I never would have thought Pyrrha would deceive us. She is human like us, so why side with the Faunus?

Faunus are no good creatures! Well, the chief was useful. Ugh, how could I be stood up by a Faunus! The memory of the incident keeps repeating in my mind.

I can't take this anymore... I wonder what are you doing Ruby...

I set my head on the desk to get a minute of shut-eye.

I wake up the next day to see a blanket over me. I wonder who cover me with it. I don't recognize the blanket, it doesn't seem like anything from the kingdom. However, it has a very pleasant and familiar scent. I hold the blanket against my cheeks and smells the blanket.

"Good morning snow princess!" Neptune barge into my tent with a mug. I quickly remove the blanket from my face and look towards Neptune. "Hey what are you doing?"

"What do you want Neptune," I avoid the question.

"Just giving you a cup of coffee. Some milk and no sugar right?" He holds out the mug towards me and I took it.

"Thanks, Neptune, I guess even you can be useful sometimes," I take a sip of the coffee.

"What? When am I not useful? Enemies get on their knees whenever I arrive at the battlefield!" He sticks out his chest and sound all noble and stuff. "No one in the kingdom can outmatch me!"

"I won't count on that. Pyrrha and I outmatch you," I smile, crossing my arms.

"Well, I guess there is one less person to beat now," I felt my eyes twitched. Pyrrha... "And besides we are perfect for each other! We have good chemistry don't you think so?"

"Neptune is this your attempt to flirt with me?" I narrow my eyes at him.

He runs his hand through his hair, "So what if I am? I'm telling the truth. To be honest, we are bound to be together, so why don't we make it happen a little bit sooner? Don't you think so, princess?" he attempts to get close to me but I push him away lightly.

"No, I don't think so. I am not interested in a relationship with anyone and you do know we are on a mission," I walk out of my tent.

I visited the tribe, many soldiers are standing guard within the walls to prevent any unlawful actions. I believe it's unnecessary but everyone wants to keep a watch on the Faunus. I see countless Faunus giving me the glare but I ignore it.

"You can't contain us like this!" I turn to witness a Faunus in a dispute with a soldier. "You humans already trap us within the forest and now you're restricting us from leaving our village?!"

"Be quiet mutt! It's your kinds fault that we are even station in here! If I were you, I'll keep my mouth shut dog!" The soldier spat.

"WE ARE WOLVES!" The Faunus draw his claws and growls at the soldier, who points his spear towards the Faunus.

Irritated at this mess, I walk between them and tell them to split it up. The soldier doesn't think twice about disagreeing with me and ends the fight. The Faunus halts as soon as the soldier stops too.

Tell me why is this a good idea to station soldiers in a village of vicious beast.

I browse around the village, noticing how different everything is from the Kingdom. There aren't many residents and well basically everything. It looks more like a camp than a village.

I see a couple of Faunus children running around. One of them bumps into a soldier who immediately gets an attitude. He starts yelling at the poor child. He even results in kicking her. He didn't stop either.

I speed walk closer to them ordering them to stop. But before I do so a gust of wind appear out of nowhere and a figure grabs the foot of the soldier kicking. The figure lifts his leg and the soldier fall backward.

"How could you kick an innocent child?!" The figure appears to be the wolf chief. She kneels down and hugs the child tightly against her bosom.

"What did you say?" The soldier got on his feet and also aims his spear at the chief, "it's just a dog! Listen to your superiors!"

"Some superior you are aiming a weapon at a child and a girl," The wolf chief mocked. She growls at the man.

"Shut your mouth! I'll put a hole in you!" He thrust his spear at them.

I quickly lunge forward and parries the strike. "What is the meaning of this?" I said putting my rapier away.

"S-sir!" The soldier salute, "it's just some Dog Faunus interfering with our work!"

"We are not dogs! We're Wolves!" The little girl said in the chief's grasp.

"You fucking mutt!" The soldier reaches out for the little Faunus.

"That's enough!" I raise my voice, "get back to work." He salutes me again before walking away. I look back at the Faunus. The chief stand up and thank me before taking the child away.

The chief of the Wolf Tribe, what a strange Faunus. However, she is very skilled in combat. She singles handily hold off against Jaune and Pyrrha. For once in my life, I'm lucky to have a Faunus on my side.

That also reminds me, I never have seen the chief's face before. The first time she is wearing a hood over her and now she has a mask on. That mask seems like it's used for combat, so why would she be wearing it now?

As soon as I leave the gates of the village a foot soldier come running to me, "Commander! There has been an attack and they request back up!"

I widen my eyes, they don't stop, do they? Sounds like Pyrrha to me. "Call fifty man and prepare to depart," The soldier nods before leaving to gather our force.

"Weiss!" I hear my name and turn towards the person. Turning out to be the chief, "let me go with you!" Her fighting capabilities are amazing and we need her if we encounter Jaune and Pyrrha again.

"Come with me," I said.

We ride to the camp to see it up in flames with many soldiers either injured or dead. The enemy seems to retreat after our forces have arrived. Among them, I see Pyrrha and Jaune. I order everyone to save anyone who is still alive and put out the fire.

I went after the ones who are escaping and the chief follows me. We chase them all the way to a long wooden bridge above a river.

I see everyone cross the bridge. The bridge is blocked by Jaune who turn around after everyone safely cross to the other side.

"Well well well, fancy meeting you guys again after yesterday," he draws out his weapon, "sadly though today I feel like dying today." He cuts the rope of the bridge and the bridge falls.

"JAUNE!" On the other side of the cliff, I hear Pyrrha calling for him.

"Let's do this." He said getting into a stance.

We also got into a stance, "Jaune stop this now. There is no way for you to escape!" The Chief said to the Faunus.

"I said I'm planning on dying!" He thrust his sword at us. We parted ways, dodging the strike. However, he did a spin, swing his sword in a circle.

We block the attack with our weapons but we got knocked back. Jaune continues by jumping at me with his blade. Lucky the Chief was able to recover fast enough to catch the blade with her scythe and pull it back.

Jaune responds by back kicking the Faunus knocking her away. I use this to my advantage and dashes towards him from below and perform quick thrust. I manage to land some hits and cut him.

I roll out of the way as he slams his sword downward. Then he was kicked from the back by the chief. He recovered and bashes his shield against the chief but manage to land on her feet next to me.

The chief leaps toward Jaune. Jaune gets into defensive stance but gets his shield knocked away, leaving him open. I take this chance and follow up. I got under him again and stabs him multiple times. He crashes into the ground panting.

"It's over Jaune, you can't beat the two of us, by yourself." The Chief withdrew her scythe.

"Who says I'm alone?" He question. We look at him confused. Then we hear horse noises, coming from the other side of the river?!

We look towards the noise to see a redhead riding a horse towards the cliff, "JAUNE!" She cried as the horse jumps off the cliff towards us.

That's impossible she won't make it!

However, Pyrrha gets on her feet, crouching on top of the horse. Then as the horse starts to descend Pyrrha uses the horse as a platform and jumps off the horse.

We jump back as she lands right next to Jaune creating a smoke screen. Suddenly she leaps towards us unexpected, driving her sword into the ground.

The ground around us starts to shake and crack. I see Pyrrha jumping back to Jaune, picking him up and runs off the cliff.

"PYRRHA!" I called out as the floor collapse, sending me and the chief falling. As I fall I notice Pyrrha on the other side of the cliff, grabbing on to the broken bridge. "No way," I said out loud before crashing into the water.

When I come back to conscious I'm laying on cold rocks. I sit up and notice the wolf chief dropping a pile of wood on the ground.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Somewhere down the stream. Don't worry I can take us back to the camp. I don't recommend returning now since it's getting dark soon."

"Right," I take a look at the sky slowly turning colors. I shiver at the sudden wind.

"You should take off their clothes," The Chief offered.

I stare blankly at her for a while, "WHAT?!"

"Your clothes are wet if you don't take them off to dry you'll get sick." She explains as she sets the wood on fire. Her idea is reasonable but I never have strip openly before in my whole life!

"F-fine but look away!" I turn away from her and start to take off my clothes. I feel very exposed right now. Why do I have to get naked in front of a Faunus too?! I glance back at her and notice her clothes are also wet. "Why don't you take yours off too?" She turns towards me, "I said don't look!" She turns away.

"Because I'm a wolf Faunus, we are used to the- achoo!" I stare at her back, narrowing my eyes. "I'll take them off." A moment later we sit next to the fire but still facing away from each other. "You know we are both girls right?" She confesses.

"Yea I know but I never been naked in public before!"

"There is no one else here," she flat out said.

Irritated, "you know what I mean!" I hear her sigh. I notice her getting up and walking. I peek up to see her fully exposed body but she still has her mask on. I blush at the sudden nudity, "w-what are you doing?!"

"Getting food," she said before diving into the river. A minute later she hasn't surfaced and I started to get worried. However, it disappears once she jumps out of the river with her hands full of fish.

"Uhh, I don't know about you Faunus but humans don't eat raw fish."

I hear her giggle, which sounds very familiar, "we Faunus don't eat raw fishes either." I glance towards the fire and sees fishes impelled by sticks and placed next to the fire. I never see this way of cooking before.

Normally we cook fish on a stove top with seasoning and stuff, but cooking the fish outdoors?

Later the chief offer me a fish and I rejected the idea of eating something I'm not familiar with. Until my stomach growls from hunger and decided to eat. It turns out pretty good. It's not up to the level of restaurant fish but it tastes nice for something without seasoning or a long period of time to prepare.

We sit there next to the fire facing away from each other as we eat the fishes. However, luckily our clothes dry before the sun actually sets. It's nice to not be nude under the sun.

The chief offer to rest and depart when the sun comes back up. I agree with the plan and lay down on the cold hard ground. It's unpleasant but I been into situations like this before so I'm not new to this environment.

"So, what is it about you and this Pyrrha person?" I glance towards the Chief is the dark. Surprisingly even with the mask on I still can see some of the glow from her eyes. Faunus eyes tend to glow in the dark for some reason, it's most likely due to their animalistic features. "You were devastated when you found out her betrayal."

"We were friends? I'm not sure, we were rivals I guess. I have known her since the academy and we been together ever since. I guess we became close because we were one of a kind. Well until now."

"Oh, I'm sorry about your lost," she replied.

I feel guilty about the way I treated her before. "I am sorry too, for treating you that way. It turns out you might not be as bad as people say your kind is."

I hear her laugh a little, "I forgive you and I wish one day we are able to become friends."

Human being friends with a Faunus. That will be the news to the kingdom. Everyone seems to hate Faunus. Maybe not all Faunus are bad.

"NO WEISS HATE FAUNUS! THEY ARE ANIMALS!"

I flinch at the memories of my father teaching me how Faunus ruins the kingdom. But are they true though?

I shake off the ideas for now, "what about you? How did you before the Chief?"

"Well, long story. My parents were killed by a disease. My older sister didn't last long after my parent's death and that just leaves me. I have bestowed the power of my parents and became the chief! I was only a pup then."

"Oh, sorry for your parent's passing."

"Its alright it's been years now and I can't let it haunt me forever. At the same time, someone else comes into my life. She changes how I see the world, I guess that's why I'm not anti-human."

"Who is this person?"

"I don't know. She came into my life for 3 years and then left without a trace. She never gives me her name either."

"I see," I wouldn't have thought the chief has this much of a past.

"Look at the sky!" She said. I focus on the sky and see many stars. It was beautiful and bright. I drifted off to sleep looking up at the night sky.

I see whiteness all around me. There is nothing at a distance. But when I blink I appear at the kingdom's fountain.

"Weiss!" I hear a sweet honey voice. I turn around and see Ruby with her bright smile. "Weiss, I love you!"

I widen my eyes, hearing what she said. My heart pounds very fast.

"Ruby!" I call out. I slowly open my eyes and felt something soft behind my head. "Ruby?" I call out again to a dark figure that looks similar to Ruby's.

When I fully open my eyes I see that I'm laying on the wolf chief's lap. "Good morning Weiss."

"C-c-Chief?!" I sit straight up. "What are you doing!"

"I thought the floor might be too hard so I used my lap. Wasn't it comfortable?" She tilts her head.

"Yea it was okay- NOT THE POINT!" I sigh, "let's go back to camp." The chief nods before getting up to leave. Why did I even mistaken her for Ruby! She is nothing like Ruby.

* * *

 **Yea writing this capture took me a while, ~4800 words. I have a bad habit of typing stories at night too. It's quite late and tonight is a school night too.**

 **HELP I WON'T ABLE TO WAKE UP!**

 **Anyway thanks everyone who give this story a chance and reads it!**

 **Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 5 side

**Did everyone enjoy the previous chapter?!**

 **Last night as I was going to bed, I was thinking about the fighting scenes. Up in my head, it looks very cool. So I either have embarrassed myself or actually made an accomplishment.**

 **I also notice that I have no sense of time as I write this story. Ruby is able to return to her village from the kingdom is such a short amount of time. Weiss is able to do that on a horse. It also takes a very short time to set up camps and also the mine is also instantly set up. Also, the raid time in the last chapter is like one every day for three days. Soooo yea, some holes here and there.**

 **ANYWAY, have anyone wonder what happen to Jaune and Pyrrha after they escape from Ruby and Weiss? Well, this half-chapter is about that!**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

"Jaune you idiot," the red-haired maiden said quietly. Pyrrha, on one hand, is gripping Jaune's hand and the other holding on to the last wooden plank of the fallen bridge.

Jaune holds on to Pyrrha's back as she climbs up to the cliff. They lay back to back against each other, "Remeber our lives are bonded... If you die I'll die."

Jaune smiles, "Well, I'm still alive."

Pyrrha frowns, "I thought you're going too."

"Come on, like you said if I die you die. What you scared of death too?" Jaune gives a grin.

"No! I worry that you are going to die! I can feel your pain! And it hurts. Take care of yourself more!" Pyrrha is nearly on the verge of tears as she covers her face behind her knees.

The Faunus felt a little guilty and stop his smile.

"That will be the third camp we took down," Jaune said to cheer her up.

"I don't care if we burn a hundred if you die!" The redhead raises her voice.

Jaune sees her partner in crying and hug her, "It's too soon to die." He pauses for a while before continuing, "we need time, the raids have proven that we are capable, but we need more people and more power." The blonde Faunus grips his hand and opens them again, "Andddd I need a little break from this."

They both laugh and continue to do so. They sit together in silence once again.

"Hey, Pyrrha..." Jaune turns around and said into Pyrrha's ear.

The redhead blush feeling his breath against her ear and the sudden change of tone. "Y-yes Jaune?" The girl seal her eyes shut preparing for what he is going to say next.

"You rode off the cliff too, comparing to what I am doing your actions were much more life-threatening..."

The girl, now not blushing, stare at Jaune like he has ruined the perfect moment. "Buzzkill."

"W-what!?" Jaune shocked at Pyrrha's response. The girl stands from the ground, not in the mood anymore, and walk away. Jaune falls to the ground at Pyrrha's sudden departure. "W-what about that white-haired girl?" Jaune tries to change the subject.

"Weiss will live, I know her long enough that a sudden dip into a river wouldn't kill her." Pyrrha turns back to Jaune to respond to him. She then turns and walks away with her hands linked behind her back.

* * *

 **Very short, 550 words. But this one is kinda like a side thing anyway. This chapter is meant to be a little silly.**

 **Until next time~**


	9. Chapter 6

**Oh my god, it has actually been about a week or two since I have updated this story. I apologize!**

 **I have a little problem planning out the story. So that's making me write slower. I also retype the chapter multiple times because of how awful it sounds.**

 **But anyway here is the next chapter!**

* * *

Weiss pov

"I would love to know how does falling into a river takes us a full day to get back." My hair is all dirty and muddy. I open my collar and lift it- "great I also reek."

"Well, you complain about how climbing back up the mountain wasn't your thing and you don't smell that bad." She said leading the way.

"If you can smell it from over there it's not a good thing."

She turns halfway towards me and points to her nose, well her mask. "I'm a wolf Faunus remember? I have a good sense of smell," she then turns forward, "I mean... I..." She got quieter and start mumbling.

"Right..." I wipe off some sweat from my forehead, "What else can you wolf Faunus's do?"

"Well... We can see in the dark, run very fast, heal faster than an average human, more power than a human, and we also have stronger teeth." She lifts her mask a little to show the lower half of her face. She uses her free hand to spread her lips a little to show me her sharp canine teeth.

"So much like a beast..." I blurt out unconsciously. I cover my mouth as soon as notice it.

"You're not wrong, other types of Faunus say so too." I look at her, so Faunus also discriminate against each other? "But," she continues, "in some aspects, we are like humans too. We breathe, eat, live, love, hate. We might be different physically but not that different mentally..." She then looks up at the sky.

I look up like she did but see nothing. I look back down at her, "Hey what's wrong?" suddenly I feel a raindrop fell on my nose.

"Oh yea, we wolf Faunus are also good at predicting the weather," she starts walking off trail and plucks a plant with a large leaf. She comes back and gives it to me, "this will shield you from the rain."

I take it, "what about you?"

"I have a hood," she lifts her hood over her head and continues walking. "Oh, another thing, wolf Faunus don't get sick easily from the cold nor getting wet."

"Huh, really now. You sneeze when we fall into the river."

"That's because... the river is cold..."

"Right fine," we continue walking through the rain. Surprisingly, the leaf shields me from the rain. I have never seen such plant before. It's quite useful.

I notice her ears perk up under her hood and she jumps to a tree branch. She hops back down in front of me holding out her hand. I realize her gesture and holds out my hand in front. She drops a couple of berries in my hand? "Eat this."

"I rather not."

"Eat it."

I narrow my eyes, "This might be poisonous."

She takes one from my hand and pops it into her mouth, "nope it's not."

"Doesn't Faunus have poison immunity?"

"I don't think so."

"I don't think-" she pops one into my mouth as I speak, "HEY! I MIGHT- oh," I taste the berry's flavor, "it's sweet." I start throwing them in my mouth one by one. The flavor is very sweet and the first bite gushes out the juice.

I look up and try holding in my laughter when I see her tail wagging. She leaps away again and comes back with much more different kinds of fruits. I hesitate to eat them. They are all fruits I have never seen before. "Really, I don't think I should eat all of these..." I glance at her to see her tail went limp. I groan a little, "Fine I'll eat them," I don't really know why I care about how she feels. She kinda reminds me of my childhood pet dog.

I eat the edible looking ones, and they tasted very fresh. How come I've never seen or read anything about this in books before.

"How are they?"

"Acceptable," I reply. I smile softly when I hear a girly giggle from her. We walk a couple more until the chief yell out she detects light. Luckily, it turns out to be searchers. Unfortunately, one of them is a blue annoying bastard.

"WEISS! I'M GLAD TO SEE YOU SAFE!" He runs up to me in a raincoat, holding a lantern. "And you're holding a leaf...?" he stares at the thing I was holding like it's something he never has seen before. Well, I can't blame him, I had the same reaction.

"It's supposed to be like an umbrella," I explain.

"That thing can't shield you from the rain!" he takes off his raincoat and takes away the leaf from me, "I'll get rid of this." He said and gives me his raincoat, "here use this!"

I wince at the dirty and smelly raincoat. I feel irritated that he takes away something that is keeping me dry and make me wear something that's already wet and dirty. But now that he has ruined the leaf from its shape by crumbling it, I can't do anything but accept the disgusting coat.

"Hehe come this way. I'll lead you back to the camp," he said smirking and surrounds his arms around my back. I would love him to stop getting so close to me. Not only because am I muddy, but he also smells very bad. However, I am too tired to complain.

I notice all the attention on me, "Give the Faunus something to protect her from the rain."

Neptune glimpse at me, "Why? I thought animals are used to be in the rain."

I glance back at the chief after Neptune gives his comment. She must have heard it because I see her looking away and clenching her forearm. "I don't care, someone give her something," no one in the group responded and only looked at each other. I sigh before walking over to the chief and takes off Neptune's coat. I wrap the coat around her, "This will keep you drier than only that hood." I finish dressing her by putting another hood over her current one. "Oh, sorry about the terrible smell, with the sensitive nose and all."

"I-its alright... but what about you, won't you get sick?" she voice has a worried tone.

"I'll be alright," I smile, "I'm already wet anyway. Additionally, you have been in the rain longer than I have."

She shrinks the opening of the hood by pulling her hood down, "...thank you..."

I signal the men to take us back to camp. I followed after as the Chief trails along behind everyone else. Neptune walks up beside me, "Why did you do that?"

"She has been very caring of me since our accident," I pull my hair back to brush off the water.

"But Weiss she is an animal she can manage on her own," he retaliated.

"Neptune, maybe Faunus aren't as bad as we thought. Maybe we should actually give them a chance," wow even I can't believe I'm saying those words. He just stares at me, "Neptune?" He turns around and rushes away, "Neptune?!"

I question what he's doing. When he gets close to the chief I realize what he is doing. I yell out his name again as he strikes her to the ground.

"Why would we need to take care of her?! She is just an animal!" He spits on the chief. I widen my eyes as I see the Chief jumps from the ground and attack him. Neptune falls backwards with a gash on his chest. He screams in pain. The other men surround her and draw their weapons, "CAPTURE HER! TAKE HER AWAY!"

"NO!" I raise my voice and they all look at me, "Get Neptune treated and let her go."

Neptune look at me, dumbfounded, "What?! You're going to let her go?! LOOK AT WHAT SHE DONE TO ME!" He opens his ripped shirt and shows me the long cut along his chest.

"Neptune you got it coming after you attack her."

"YOU'RE STANDING ON HER SIDE?!" Neptune gets on his feet and lunges towards me before getting stopped by other men.

"Yes and get that wound treated," He glares at me before pushes the men away and walks off. I turn to the chief, watching her fixing up her mask on her face. "Does that hurt?"

The chief shakes her head and takes off the coat, "I don't think I'll be needing this." She hands it to me, "I'll return to my village, if you need anything in the future please contact me," was all she said before jumping into the trees and disappear.

* * *

Surprisingly a week has passed without any other attacks on the remaining camps. Because of that, I am able to return to the kingdom. Hopefully, I can get some rest before going on a mission again. Neptune has recovered and already returned to the kingdom. I haven't been meeting the chief since the incident; I wonder how she is doing now. Talking about meetings, I also have met up with Ruby in such a long time. I got to somehow see her again soon.

"Weiss," I turn to the door and sees my father, "I heard that you got quite close to the Faunus leader."

"What do you mean father?"

"I heard from Neptune's report," he gets close to me and holds both sides of my arm, "Weiss what did I tell you about their kind?" His tone got very serious and I felt his grip tighten. "Do not associate with their kind."

"Father I don't understand, they aren't that different from us! The time I spent out there show me that they aren't a threat."

"Weiss, Faunus are animals. All they think about is eat, mate, and kill. They are animals without law there's no order. That blonde Faunus also poisoned your friend's mind! Faunus are evil! You can't trust them!"

"But..."

"They killed your sister!" I widen my eyes. My father never brought up my sister's death before. "You sister show them mercy but they killed her!" There has to be some mistake... "They took your sister away from us! Weiss, you got to understand!"

I couldn't say anything.

* * *

 **So that is that! I'll continue working on this story but it might take some more time.**

 **Thank you for reading and see you next time~**


	10. Chapter 7

**I HAVE DONE IT! THIS IS LIKE THE LONGEST PIECE OF AFOPIHGAEOIHAGEOIHAG I HAVE EVER WRITTEN!**

 **I also have reached 50 favorites for this story!** **I thank everyone for reading this fanfiction. I always have thoughts about stories. I like them, but I always forget them as time passes. I write them down so I can remember them. At the same time have other people see my work.**

 **I know my writing is terrible and I am very grateful for all my readers who read through this fanfic. Every chapter I have to thank you, people. Every time I glance at how many people read my story makes me happy that people continue to read it.**

 **ALRIGHT! Because this chapter is long there will be many more mistakes. Apologies for the mistakes!**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

Ever since I was an infant, my father never possesses any positive view of Faunus. He constantly mentions how even before the Grimm war Faunus have been leechers. My great, great, grandfather frown upon utilizing animals as workers and furious at the idea of funding them. To him, Faunus should do our bidding for taking them inside the kingdom. Even now we still believe that.

But then, what about me? Although my father told me that the cause of my sister's death was by Faunus. I don't remember my sister very well. I would love to know my sister better. However, because I don't know her I can't feel any anger towards them. At the same time, if it weren't for them I might be with a sister who cares about me.

Stories from my father, caretaker, and others inform me that she was an astonishing person. Everything I accomplish can never measure up to her standards. If she is alive she would have given me lessons on how to become someone like her.

But would she though?

Faunus murdered her. They are filthy, monsters, and heartless.

Then what about the chief? The chief introduces me to a dissimilar view of the Faunus but everyone else perceives me something different. Are they evil or misunderstood?

I groan at the ideas of Faunus.

I desire to receive a break from the incident, but momentarily my head is loaded with words of my father. If only there's some way to occupy my thoughts off of Faunus.

Well, there is Ruby. The girl is so mysterious I have never encountered anyone like her before. Her smiles are warm, her body is of a grown woman's, but her face is of a child's. So pure and innocent. Any man will kill to have her.

It was fate that brought us together. Who would have known I would roam around that part of town and crosses fate with her.

"Hey princess, are you daydreaming again?" I groan even more from that voice. Since I have returned, Neptune has been visiting me daily. I have never seen him this persistent before. However, I am glad that he doesn't hold a grudge against me for siding with the chief. Otherwise, that will be very troublesome and result in meaningless arguments. "I brought you some coffee."

"I appreciate it," I free the cup of coffee from his hand and bless at the flavor of the milky bitter-sweetness. Nothing cheers me up more than a cup of coffee. Well, nothing better except a visit from Ruby. But then again, she wouldn't know where to find me.

"Since you don't have any work this evening. Why don't you and I take a detour around town?" He proposes.

I hate to say this but, "Sure, why not." I can't see how it will go wrong, and it's not like I can meet up with Ruby.

As planned, Neptune and I arrive at the town, and oh god, this is already going downhill. Neptune is persistent on shortening our distance as much as possible. I have to constantly avoid him while giving hints of displeasure. Still, since Neptune is Neptune, he can't take a hint.

"Hey, Weiss would you go to the ball with me tomorrow? As my date?"

I perk up, ball? He must mean that celebration that occurs once every year. I attend every time ever since I was little. It wasn't pleasing, I received numerous dance lessons for it, but when I arrive, I stood still and greet the guest. I rarely require to dance during the event. Nonetheless, all the lessons were a waste of time. Father said attending the promenade is mandatory for all noble girls.

"Neptune, I'm not sure. However, you will see me there." What kind of a half ass answer is that?! I don't want to hurt his feelings, but I don't also want to be his date.

I sigh, in relief, when he accepted the answer I give him. After some time dealing with Neptune, a shadow caught my eye. The figure looks familiar, and she is wearing red and black. It can't be true. Why would she be in this section of town?

"Weiss, I know we have our differences, but my feelings for you are genuine. I even consulted with your father! He accepts our engagement-"

"Hold it, Neptune. Something came up. I got to go."

"W-wait what Wiess?!" Neptune stun at my immediate announcement.

"Sorry, I'll see you later!" I excuse myself and dashes towards the figure in a red cloak.

I follow the figure until it enters a dress shop? I proceed in after her and recognizes the figure to be Ruby. She is holding her chin as she gazes at the price tag. She releases the tag and furiously scratches her head. I determine it to be rather cute.

"Ruby," I call out. The girl jerks scarcely before turning to me.

"W-Weiss.?"

I smile, "What are you doing here?" I study the shop with various distinct dresses.

"I-I have a date tomorrow tonight."

I widen my eyes. What the fuck? Ruby has a date? I-it can't be true right? I sense my heart sink. I feel like I'm on the brink of tears.

"But, I don't have anything to wear," she glances over to the dresses, "And those are excessively expensive to me. I don't even know what to wear!"

Despite how I feel right now, I look over to Ruby and see her frustrated. "I can help you."

Ruby's eyes sparkle, "Really Weiss?! Thank you! Thank you!" She hops while taking my hand.

I can only smile at her adorable response.

For the rest of the day, I teach her how to apply makeup and have proper manners. I can't believe someone asks her out despite not knowing whether or not she's knowledgeable in these areas.

"Thank you, Weiss, for today! I really enjoy our time together." She smiles at me as she fiddles around her skirt.

"Yea," I'm still conflicted about Ruby and her date's relationship.

"Umm Weiss, I want to hang out with you more." Surprised at her offer I stare at her. "It's just that... You have been away for a long time. I don't want us to drift apart."

I can't believe it. She has the same thoughts as me. She also wants to spend time with me too! "Of course! Let's go out after your date."

"Mhm!" Ruby gives me a small hug. I freeze at her sudden action. Should I hug her back? Will it be too much? Where should I touch? How do you even hug someone?! Ruby peeks up from under me, looking concern at why I didn't hug her back. I look away awkwardly before she lets go. "I have to go now, bye!" She said and waved goodbye as I return a wave.

I sigh at my own incompetence.

Later that evening I rested above my bed. Of course, she will be taken! I wasn't around a lot! It takes me so long to even figure out whether or not I have feelings for her! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! I bury myself into my bed. I can't even hold her correctly!

I wonder who is Ruby's date. I hope it's actually someone decent, unlike Neptune. That reminds me, Neptune was talking about something today. It's probably nothing important, probably one of his lines to flirt with girls.

Ahhhhh! I must find out who is Ruby going on a date with! Just in case if there is any... obnoxious... or unorthodox... moments... But I don't know where is she even going on her date! I rest my eyes. Ruby has a date tomorrow night, huh. Dress... I pop open my eyes, "She is going to the ball?!" I yell out loud.

* * *

"I can't believe Ruby is going on a date with a duke," I glance over at Ruby behind a pillar. I'm wearing a mask and wearing a wig to conceal my identity. Ruby is wearing a black long dress that hugs her body to reveal her perfect body shape. Ruby looks so god damn sexy in that dress.

I slap myself once for thinking that, and twice for dirtying her purity. I see her laughing and smiling while linking arms with that duke. That duke is a pig, he has a dozen wives and it's still increasing. There was a scandal that he has been transporting illegal goods and Faunus slaves in and out of the kingdom.

I also heard he has been blackmailing many families into selling their wife or daughters to him. It disgusts me to the point of vomiting. I can't believe Ruby is going to the ball as his date!

Maybe he threatens her family! She sold herself for the sake of earning money for her family? Is she forced into this?! Maybe he is actually a good person and Ruby fall for him!?

... On the second thought that last one might seem too farfetched.

I continue looking over behind the pillar. I see Ruby linking arms with that man and laughs while that ugly bastard has a smug smile while staring at her chest. I clench the pill creating a crack into the structure.

I take the nearest drinks that are passed out and starts consuming them like a madman. This can't be true! I won't accept it! I have never drunk so much alcohol in my life before.

Music started playing and I look towards the musicians and then back to Ruby. It looks like the duke is pressuring Ruby to dance with him. I know he is just doing that so he can touch her in those places. He already can't even keep his hands to himself when they are talking!

Touching Ruby in all those places. AHHHH! I punch the same pillar and create a larger hole.

But it looks like Ruby doesn't want to dance but he keeps pressing himself on her. I couldn't take anymore and walks over to them. I splash my drink at the duke, getting him wet and at the same time blinding him for a short while.

"Get your hands off of my girl, you fucking pig," I grab Ruby's hand and runs away while that duke curse and wipes his face. We got away before he could see who it is.

We stop at a nearby pond. I feel very dizzy and vomit into the bush.

"Uhh, Weiss you okay?" Ruby rubs my back to calm me down.

"H-h-how you know it's me?"

She smiles and takes off my wig. "Your smell. I remember your smell."

"W-what?" Did she say that or is it just me or the booze? I vomit more and Ruby responded by patting my back. "Ughhhh..." I feel terrible. "Ruby why do you even go out with that asshole."

"Well... he kinda forces me. I feel like it will be easier to accept it then rejecting it twenty times over."

"That's an awful explanation, but it's just like you to do that." We both share a laugh, "Ruby..." I cup her cheeks, "I-"

I blacked out; when I come to conscious I was looking up at the night sky. I also feel a very familiar softness behind my head. "Good morning Weiss! Well, it's evening," Ruby's face is right above mine. My face instantly heats up. I jump out of her lap and felt a massive headache, "Weiss you should take it easy."

"W-what happen..." I look at her and she looks away, "Ruby?"

"Nothing happen..." She smiles, "Thank you for saving me though."

I return the smile, "Why did you resist him anyway? I-I DON'T MEAN YOU SHOULD NOT NOT RESIST HIM! B-but like, you were smiling and laughing while linking his arms... Then you just push him away..."

"I-I don't wanna tell you," She whimper and slowly looks away.

I hold her cheeks and turn her head towards me, "Stop looking away! And tell me," I look into her silver eyes.

"Well... I don't know how to dance!" Her face becomes deep red and tears forms in the corner of her eyes, "I don't know how to dance fancy ballroom dances. Everyone looks so elegant and- and- I'll embarrass myself."

I don't know why but her reaction makes me smile and want to tease her more, "Come on. It's not that bad."

"YES, IT IS! I don't dance those type of dances! From where I am from ballroom dancing is not a thing!"

That made me curious, "So how do you dance?"

"I guess in your definition, crazy and wild?"

I stare at her, you serious? What type of dance is that? Somehow I really want to see it. "I want to see you dance Ruby."

"You're joking."

"No, I am not. I am a hundred percent serious."

She narrows her eyes at me and I stare back at her. Until she gives and sighs before getting up from the bench. She takes off her heels and tosses it to me.

She stands in the middle of the field. Then she starts swinging her arms left and right in a flow. She made twirls. She continues the twirls towards the left end of the field. Then she got intense. Her movement becomes fast and sharp. She tosses herself from the left all the way to the right. Not only that but her movements trails behind roses and the roses travels along with her dance. At the end of her dance, she positions herself in the center of the field, unleashing a gush of rose petals out in all directions.

She was right, the dance was wild, but it was also beautiful. Rather than the elegance ballroom dances give you, her dance shows her energy and rush. She walks to me, her face is drenched in sweat and she is panting. "S-so how is it, Weiss?"

"I-it's pretty," I only stare at her, mesmerized by the enchantment of her dance.

"Awww, thanks, Weiss!" She glances down and notices her dress is ruined, "Oh god! The dress you paid for! I'm so sorry..." She pats her dress and tries to get some dirt off of it.

"It's alright, it's more worth it to see you dance than getting that dress dirty," To be honest that dress didn't even make a dent in my allowance.

"Weiss, you can't say that! It's a gift from you and I'll treasure it."

She twirls her finger around her hair while looking off to the side. I find it very charming and snicker. "I'll buy you another one prettier."

"Weiss no! This one is enough! And... It's just a one-time thing anyway."

"You won't know that," I would love to see her in a dress again. Talking about dresses, I wonder how she would look in a wedding dress. She would look even more lovely than she is now.

"I-if there is a next time... Would you mind teaching me how to dance?" She dodges her eyes from mine as she said that. She rubs her hands nervously.

It's quite charming that I couldn't refuse her offer. I take my hand out and she lay her hand on mine. We give each other a quick smile before I give her the lessons. Everything I told her, she reacted with open eyes and gasp. I love seeing her this surprise and new to this. I always try to hold in my laughter as she stutters and tenses up every time she makes a mistake or forgets the next step.

She steps on my feet a couple of times and each time she apologizes with a pink hue across her face. She would trip and I'll catch her fall. Sometime the trip will be so bad that I fall with her. We laugh together when that happens.

Ruby is a quick learner even with all her mistakes. After she is capable to perform one segment she won't mess up again on the same part. It does take a couple of tries for her to perfect the section though.

After a long while of practicing, Ruby gets better and better. When we started our new attempt music can be heard. Ruby pay no mind to it and closes her eyes before gracefully starts dancing. As I follow along, we twirl and rotate around, I can see many of the ball's guest slowly shift from the ballroom to the outside field.

By the time we reach the middle of the dance all of the musicians are playing at the balcony and the porch. All the guest is now dancing alongside the music outside in the grass.

"It's beautiful out here isn't it?" I heard Ruby say. I look around to see the pond glistening by the moonlight, the wind breeze through the grass making them seem like they are dancing, and the fireflies glowing in the dark. It seems light everything is in sync with the music; no, everything is in sync with us.

We finish by me dipping Ruby. We both are sweating and panting as everyone claps at our performance. We stand straight next to each other, holding hands, and looking out to the large amounts of people applauding us. Ruby's grip tightens, I turn to her to see her looking forward smiling.

I guess all my dance lessons paid off in the end.

We stay behind as everyone else left the party. We stand in front of each other. I speak first, "Today was a fun day!"

"Yea, I really appreciate for what you did," She hugs me tightly. I gasp at her action. My chest flutter and I feel heat rise to my cheeks.

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!

"Weiss are you okay? Your heart is beating at an abnormal rate."

"NO! I mean- I'm alright!" Breathe breathe, Weiss breathe. I struggle to wrap my arms around her, "hurry otherwise it will turn out like yesterday!" but she didn't move from her spot. Like she is wanting me to return the hug. It makes me a little happy if this is the case. It took me a long while before I am willing to hold her against my body and welcome her warmth. It's pleasant, I sense all my troubles that occur the past two weeks subsides.

* * *

Ruby pov

Why do humans have to be so difficult? All I did was care for Weiss and that stupid blue head say those rude things. Well, I suppose not every human will accept us right away. I even give him that horrible scar.

I sigh as I return to the village. I spend two days there before the elder come to me, "Chief I believe you should return to the kingdom."

"W-what why?!"

"There is nothing here but us elders and youngsters. Besides, you seem to have fun outside the forest," the elder give me a smile. "Since you were young you wanted to leave this forest and explore the outside world. Did you not?"

I felt a light blush creep on my face, "Well, yes."

"Then go! We can take care of ourselves here. If there is something we need you for we will send a message."

"Thanks, elder," I give her a hug which she returns. I leave for the kingdom, but before going there I sneak into one of the human camps. I went into one with a white horse next to it. I calm the horse so it won't be scared.

I take a peek inside the tent and sees Weiss sleeping on her desk. She was like this when I first come here too. She would catch a cold if she sleeps like this again. I put a blanket over her and leaves some fruits before dashing out.

* * *

I pass my days gathering intel. Turns out there's a ball next week and a Duke has information about the reason for setting up camps at our forest. I remember asking one of the knights at the village but they said it's classified, some didn't even attempt to answer the question and spit at me.

Oh! I also heard Weiss came back yesterday! I wanted to see her so badly... If I remember correctly her house should be a big house with a snow emblem at the front gates.

I jump through trees and stop by a tree in front of an open window. I look through it and see Weiss sleeping peacefully. She must have been tired from all the fighting the past week.

I continue glazing at her until I sense the door open. The person who comes in Weiss's room is that blue head. You shouldn't enter a girls room while she is sleeping!

I watch him, annoyed. Then I see him leaning down towards Weiss. IS HE TRYING TO KISS HER!? I hop down the tree and grab a rock before jumping back up. I quickly throw the stone at him before hiding behind the tree. He stops and looks towards the tree but he failed to notice me. I threw a couple more when he has any funny business.

I got very irritated at him. So the moment when he leans out the window I jump from the tree and land on his back before jumping back. The push causes him to fall out the window and hit the ground.

I giggle as Weiss wakes up and scold him.

Somehow I manage to catch the duke's eyes and ask me to attend the ball with him. It's a perfect chance to gather information! After the meeting, I run to a dress store. I choke at the price of dresses in this kingdom. I search through many different stores and they all are extensive! I can't attend a noble's ball in rags.

"Ruby?"

"W-Weiss.?" I replied back.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

I panicked, what should I say! "I-I have a date tomorrow tonight, but I don't have anything to wear. And those are excessively expensive to me. I don't even know what to wear!"

"I can help you,"

I open my eyes, "Really Weiss?! Thank you! Thank you!" I can't believe it! Having Weiss to help me dress up! This is more towards what a normal human do, right?

I have weird powder things on my face and glossy thing on my lip! I don't understand make-up. Weiss says it makes me appear prettier and will cause people to fell for me. She even taught me proper table manners. It was difficult remembering all the steps but I got through it!

"Thank you, Weiss, for today! I really enjoy our time together." I smile at her. Although it's also embarrassing how I screw up on everything. I wish we spend more time together like this. I have a lot of fun. "Umm Weiss, I want to hang out with you more." I widen my eyes. Why did I say that?! Excuse! Excuse! Come on! "It's just that... You have been away for a long time. I don't want us to drift apart."

"Of course! Let's go out after your date."

"Mhm!" I was screaming inside, Weiss agree to go on another date with me! I give her a hug but she didn't hug back. I got a little awkward. I-Is hugging not normal for humans?! She hugged me back at the tree though! "I have to go now, bye!" I wave goodbye and dash away. God that was so embarrassing!

* * *

At the night of the party, I met up with the duke and get friendly with him. It feels very uncomfortable having him touching me at places, but I have to get something from him. As I was going to talk about the topic he mentions to me about dancing.

I feel my skin going pale, I CAN'T DANCE! I told him that I want to talk to me but he insists on dancing and grabs me by the arm.

Then suddenly a girl appears out of nowhere and throw her drink at the duke. He lets go and rub his eyes, "Get your hands off of my girl, you fucking pig." She then grabs my hand and runs to the garden. I glance at the girl as she pukes.

Then I notice the very familiar scent, "Uhh, Weiss you okay?" She is wearing a wig but her smell is the same. Although it's kinda influenced by the smell of alcohol.

"H-h-how you know it's me?"

I smile while taking off her disguise, "Your smell. I remember your smell." I pat her back more hoping it will make her feel better. God Weiss! How much did you drink?

"W-what? Ughhhh...Ruby why do you even go out with that asshole."

I freeze, EXCUSE! "Well... he kinda forces me. I feel like it will be easier to accept it then rejecting it twenty times over," I smile awkwardly. T-that an awful explanation.

"That's an awful explanation, but it's just like you to do that." She laughs and I follow along and laugh too.

"Ruby..." I turn to her and she puts her hands on my cheeks. Weiss? "I-" I? She leans forward and links lips with me. I stare at her closed eyes. WEISS!?

She then collapses, leaving me very confused. T-that was a kiss, right? I lick my lips. She tasted like booze. I give a faint smile.

I lay her head on my lap, hoping it will ease the headache. When she wakes up I greet her. She gets up quickly before wincing. "Weiss you should take it easy."

"W-what happen... Ruby?"

I remember the kiss and blush. "Nothing happen..." I quickly change the subject about her helping me at the dance. She then asks me why did I resist him and force me to answer. Weiss, you're meannnnn. I confess about my incapability to dance.

We talked about the only dance I know is the traditional wolf Faunus dance. To a human, it's... quite wild and random I guess? However, she insists on me dance it for her. So I did and in return, she showed me how to dance human dances.

I cringe at all the mistakes I made. It's so embarrassing! I constantly step on her toe! Is it normal that people also start gathering around us as we dance?! I don't want them to see me fail!

I glance up at Weiss who is looking at me. Ahhh, Weiss's eyes are pretty. It's like she's telling me to ignore everyone around me and focus on her.

We finish the dance and everyone clap. Did I do a good job? We stay behind until everyone leaves. Looking back at today I couldn't help but smile to myself.

"Today was a fun day!" Weiss said.

I giggle, "yea, I really appreciate for what you did," I hug her again. The first time she didn't return the hug. I don't even know if he would this time. But I am willing to wait for you, Weiss. I close my eyes and hear Weiss's heart beating, "Weiss are you okay? Your heart is beating at an abnormal rate."

She quickly and awkwardly said no. It's cute. Weiss, you aren't just some high and mighty noble. Being with you makes me my heart feel warm inside. This embrace reminds me of her too.

* * *

The next day, I wait patiently for Weiss at the usual spot we meet. I even apply some of that make-up stuff!

"Ruby!" I glance up and sees Weiss coming to me.

"Weiss!" She stops in front of me, panting. I giggle at her expression. We both look at each other before giving a laugh. She looks so different than usual!

"You look so different than usual!" Weiss said smiling brightly.

"I was thinking the same thing to you!" We laugh again until a man come up to us.

"Heya Weiss," the man greeted Weiss.

Weiss walks up to him with an angry face, "Neptune?! You followed me, didn't you! That's rude you know?"

Neptune... I thought in my head. I don't understand, is he a good person or a bad one. He seems to care about Weiss... What is this feeling in my chest?

"That's me. And who might you be?" He takes my hand and kisses it. What is he doing?! Is this normal for humans? B-but I feel creeped out for some reason.

"I-I-I'm R-Ruby"

"Nice to meet you, Ruby," he answers back immediately.

"Don't get closer to her," Weiss shields me from him, "Let's go, Ruby." She holds my hand and pulls me away. When we get far enough she stops and turns to me. "I'm so sorry Ruby! Don't listen to him alright! He is just a playboy. Be careful around him."

Is he that bad...? He does care for you, you know? He wanted to get you out the rain. He worries about you so he follows you out here. He got me away from you because he thought I might harm you. Yet I still hurt him, "M-maybe you should give him a chance!"

"... What?" Weiss question, "Ruby you can't be serious."

"I am! Maybe he is not that bad of a person! If you know him more he might change!" What is this feeling that pains my chest...?

"I don't know about this Ruby."

"Please! Just once!" I give her a smile but when I did it hurts my chest a lot.

"Fine. "

"Thanks, Weiss." You give me a chance, why not give him a chance?

We went shopping for stuff afterward. Well, Weiss mostly bought everything and I feel very guilty about it. She says it's fine but I don't think it is. Everything in this place is super expensive!

But at the end of the day, she introduces me to crepes. It's sooooo good! "Weiss if you keep feeding me these sweets I might get addicted!"

"Then that gives me more reasons to take you out more!"

The day ended fill a filled stomach and many clothes. It was fun spending time with Weiss, but this unsettling feeling in my chest has yet to disappear.

* * *

Neptune pov

It's been a week since that stupid Faunus made this scar. I open my shirt and look at the large gash across my chest through the mirror. Damn that Faunus. Luckily there's no scar on my face.

Yesterday Weiss came back from the camp. It's about time she leaves that hell hole.

I sigh as I gaze upon a picture of her. Her snow white hair, ocean blue eyes, a figure of an angel. Everyone calls me crazy for being into someone like her. I don't care. I'll accept her even some of her underdeveloped features! If I manage to win her heart not only will I satisfy my urges for her, but also marry into one of the wealthiest family.

Not that I am poor, but I'll become more popular around my ladies and live a life filled with luxury. Not once in my life, have I failed to get a girl. Though Weiss is special, she has her own pride and high standards.

Despite all my attempts at her, none of them work. She always rejects me, but I know it's all an act. I know that she is just playing hard to get. How can I disagree? I admit this relationship between us is interesting. Who wouldn't want some quarrels between lovers?

"Are you going to leave already?"

I give my usual lady killer smile at a neglected housewife. She's laying on her bed, covering herself with a white blanket. "Yea, I better get going before your husband comes back."

"I didn't see that scar last time we played. It makes you look even sexier~"

I hold her mouth, "don't you ever mention this scar, or I'll make sure you don't see the light of day." I throw her face away from me before getting dress and leave.

On my way to Weiss's place, I notice wanted posters all around the kingdom: Pyrrha Nikos wanted dead. I smile at the picture of the once noble lady. I crumble the paper. Who came on top in the end, huh Pyrrha?

As I enter the Schnee manor I am greeted by the servants and they escorted me to Weiss's room. When I arrive I look at my sleeping beauty. I pull back strains of her hair.

Gazing at her sleeping form gets me on. I want to give her a kiss. Just one little kiss...

"OUCH!"

Something hit my head. I look down and there is a small stone on the ground. I look around the room to see no one present. I walk towards the open window and look out. There is no presence. When I turn back I felt another stone hit my head. I got irritated and lean out the window, "COME OUT YOU BASTARD!"

Suddenly I felt pressure on my back and I fell out of the window. I collided face first into the bushes. What the hell... I glimpse around me and no one is there.

"Neptune?" I look up at the window I feel from. Weiss looks down at me, "What are you doing this early in the morning? People need to sleep!" She angrily shuts the windows.

What the hell was that...

"Neptune?" I turn around and notice Weiss's dad sitting by a bench.

"Yes sir," I straighten my posture and dust the first off.

"Come sit with me," I did as I am instructed, "So, I constantly notice that you're around Weiss's side. I thank you for that."

I feel a smile forming. It's about time I get recognized for all I have done for Weiss but I can't appear too bashful. "No need to thank me, sir. I am her friend and it's normal for friends to care about each other."

I glance at the man and his face straightens, "you don't have to hide it, I know how you feel about my daughter and I accept your relationship with her."

I widen my eyes, "P-please, sir, I don't know what you mean!"

He coughs, "I said you don't have to hide it.

"I-it's an honor to hear this from you. Although your daughter tends to be cold towards me."

"She will warm up to you once we announce your engagement ceremony."

"E-e-engagement?!" I raise my voice. Everything is coming together!

"Don't you want to marry my daughter?"

"Yes! I do, I'll do anything for her, sir!" Me and Weiss, engage! Now I have her father's approval, she would accept me!

"Good, now keep a close eye on her. Report to me if anything happens."

"Yes, sir!"

"No, call me father, son."

"Y-yes father!" I can't believe it! It's too good to be true! I should tell her immediately! Hold on, I should wait for the perfect moment to tell her! For the next few days, I'll watch over her!

* * *

Today is the day I'll tell her. It's perfect, the ball is coming up too! I asked Weiss out on a date and I can't believe she accepted! She rarely accepts anything I offer! Maybe she is warming up to me as her father said.

We visited the town; I try to hold her hand and give a little nudge. All girls love some contact. After a while, I plan to tell her about the ball, "hey, Weiss would you go to the ball with me tomorrow? As my date?"

She gives some thought before replying, "Neptune, I'm not sure. However, you will see me there." She didn't reject me straight away! She is probably just nervous attending the ball, or she is playing hard to get again! Telling me that she will be there but not accepting my date. She could be a maiden at times.

"Weiss, I know we have our differences, but my feelings for you are genuine. I even consulted with your father! He accepts my engagement-"

She cuts me off, "hold it, Neptune. Something came up. I got to go."

"W-wait what Wiess?!"

"Sorry, I'll see you later!" She runs away and disappears into the crowd.

"What's up with her?"

The day of the dance party, I attended the party in a black tux and flowers. I search all over for Weiss but couldn't find her. I guess she got wrapped up with some business. I look at the party guest and spot two gorgeous girls with amazing assets. Well, I need to waste some time anyway. I show the two my white roses, "Hello ladies~"

A while later there was a commotion and everyone gathered around the garden. I notice the musicians leaving their places and moving up to the balcony, before resuming playing music.

I walk out to see a crowd of people surrounding Weiss and another girl. They are dancing in the center of the mass. Looking closer, the girl appears cute, not beautiful but very cute. Maybe I'll get Weiss to introduce me to her. Maybe she will also join our love nest.

I admit their dance is beautiful and it syncs with the background. I have to ask Weiss to dance with me after. But as soon as the dance ends and everyone appulse Weiss and the girl both disappear. I attempt to find them again but the party ended before I meet them.

* * *

The next morning I went to the Schnee's manor again to see Weiss walking out of the mansion. "Weiss! About yesterday-"

"Sorry Neptune! Not now, I'm late meeting up with someone!"

I glance at her outfit, she is all dressed up. Not only that but she using accessories and make-up? Who does she need to meet to prepare this much?

Before I get to ask she dash pass me. Who is she meeting up with?!

I keep a tail on her and see her meeting up with the girl from yesterday. So it's a girl's date? I smile, of course, Weiss will never be interested in any other man than me. I walk up to them, "Heya Weiss."

"Neptune?! You followed me, didn't you! That's rude you know?" Weiss frowns.

"Neptune...?" the girl beside her said.

"That's me. And who might you be?" I asked holding her hand and kiss it lightly.

I hear Weiss screech and the girl stutter, "I-I-I'm R-Ruby," she gives a cute nervous smile.

"Nice to meet you, Ruby."

"Don't get closer to her," Weiss spoke guarding the girl. Awww, Weiss's jealous that I'm showing affection towards her friend. "Let's go, Ruby," she grabs the girl's hand and drags her away.

Now, Weiss has a specific schedule every week. She works in her office on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. All days in between she spends her time training or study. During the weekends she hangs out with that Ruby girl, but sometimes she even hangs out with her during some of her days off during the weekdays.

Of course, I tag along whenever possible. Weiss always have herself between me and Ruby. It's adorable how close Weiss gets when she is jealous. She wouldn't even let me alone with Ruby.

I played along and enjoy my time. It's weird how Weiss always spends time with this girl. She's not a noble nor is she capable of doing anything Weiss can do. Not that I mind, she is charming enough with that body of hers. I wonder what other cute faces she could make in bed.

I report daily with father and he seems surprised at the idea of Weiss associating with a poor girl. But in the end, he shows no concern over it. Father postponed Weiss and my engagement ceremony until the whole Faunus situation have been settled.

I agree I wouldn't want any interruptions during our time together. However, it's been 3 months already since the last attack happen. Who knows where the Faunus and traitors disappear too.

One day during my time together with Weiss and Ruby, Weiss has an urgent emergency and have to leave. She glares at me as she left giving me the message, "I won't forgive you if you cheat on me with Ruby." I am very pleased with our development. At the same time, I have to thank this girl, Ruby. Ever since I met her I get to spend more time with Weiss.

I think she deserves a reward. After a while of talking, I lure her to an alleyway and pin her to the wall. "Heya Ruby," I said smoothly.

"Y-yes Neptune?"

"I get to spend more time with Weiss the past weeks and it's thanks to you," I glance down at her and unbutton the top button of her shirt. She must have really developed, because, I didn't notice she was this big the first time we met. It's even tightened with white strap, "No bra?" She covers herself and crouches down, letting out a little screech. "You don't have to be afraid, I'm just rewarding you."

As I get close Weiss pushes me away, "NEPTUNE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"O-oh Weiss! I was just-"

"Save it!" Weiss yells while holding onto Ruby. "I am sick and tired of your flirty ways! I don't care that you go after other women! But Ruby?! Ugh, Ruby told me to give you a chance but now this?! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

Wow, I have never seen Weiss this angry before. She must be very jealous, "Weiss, I really do love you and you only. You don't have to worry about me."

"What? I DON'T NEED YOUR LOVE! NOR DO I CARE!"

After that, she left with Ruby. I thought she will cool down as the day went by, but she avoids even looking at me. She shrugs off everything I try to say to her.

It continues for days until I get frustrated and grab her arm, "Weiss! Why are you mad at me?!"

"You dare ask that question!? You don't even know what you did?! You attacked Ruby!" Weiss brought up that Ruby girl again. It's always her.

"I don't get it! That girl is just a peasant!"

"SHE IS NOT JUST A PEASANT!"

I flinch at her loud voice, "She is! She is no one important!"

I receive a slap from Weiss, "She is important to me! When she first see how tired I am of you constantly flirting with me, she told me to give you a chance to prove that you're not some uncaring playboy! I heavily reject the offer but she told me to oversee it! But you haven't changed Neptune. You still the sick piece of shit I know 8 years ago." She turns and leaves me.

I feel anger rise in me, it's all that girl's fault!

I follow around Weiss without her knowing the next day. I waited till she leaves that girl alone. I walk up to the girl and pushes her down, "WHO ARE YOU?!" I yell. The girl doesn't move. "WHY WOULD WEISS CARE SO MUCH ABOUT YOU?!" I raise my hand and slap her, "YOU SHOULD DIE-"

"SHUT UP!" She roar, her eyes filled with malice and anger. Her eyes are of an animal, no a Faunus. My chest starts to pain, I grasp my chest. The scar, I remember where I have seen those eyes.

When I look up she is gone.

I told father about my encounter with the girl Weiss have been with. He is very surprised at my findings, more than any other times. He laughs and pats my shoulder while praising me.

"It's almost time to finally end the wolf Faunus!"

* * *

 **Wow, if you're still here. Congrats! This is the part where everything is set up! The next chapter will be the final section!**

 **Stay tuned~**


	11. Chapter 8

**Oh my God if you are still here, bravo! I apologize once again for the delay it has been about a month. School, life, and empty mindedness you know what I mean. I already have plans about how I want to play this out but I somehow need to build up to the scenes. Sometimes I also want something else to happen but question if it's better than my original idea. So thinking about this and that causes me time to finish the fanfic. However, it's sad to say it's almost the end of this fanfic. Enjoy it till the end! Thanks for everyone favoriting and following this fanfic!**

* * *

Weiss pov

Neptune gets on my nerves so much! I swear all men are either stupid or caught up in their ego! How does he even gather the thought of me getting intimate with him?

"Weiss! This pancake is amazing!" My hateful thoughts immediately disappear. Seeing Ruby happily eating pancakes in front of me is like medicine. It calms me down; I just love how cute she looks filling her cheeks full of sweets while leaving clumps of whipped cream around her lips. I'm happy to see that the thing that happens between Neptune and her doesn't bother her anymore too. "Weiss?"

I smile at her calling me out, "Ruby, you have cream all over your mouth," just as I lean forward to wipe it off Ruby lean back invading my handkerchief.

My eyes grew as I spot her tilting back on her chair and licks her lips to get the whipped cream. "Sweet!" she chirps with a smile filled with love. You are sweeter than anything Ruby... "Really? I don't I'm as tasty as this pancake," she says licking her fork. I blush madly, did I think out loud?!

"S-sorry! It's not what you think!"

"It's okay Weiss! Thanks for the compliment and the pancakes!" She says as she finishes up the remaining sweets from her plate.

Ruby always looks so free-spirited and happy. There was only one time when I see her sad and depressed. I didn't know why she was crying. I will pray open a way for forbidden love... In some way, it sounds like me and Ruby.

* * *

We part ways after finishing the pancakes. I love spending time with Ruby. Since there haven't been any commotions I get to have a lot of free time. To be honest back then whenever I have free time I use it to practice my sword or study, however, now I spend a lot of time taking Ruby out to eat. Eating too much isn't healthy... But she looks so cute eating! Plus she stays slim no matter how much she eats.

I crash into my bed after a shower and feel the coldness of my bed. Ruby is so cute! I kick my feet against the bed while hugging my pillow. I never would have thought I get to be friends with someone like her sweet, innocent, nice... "Ughhhh! Why am I thinking about that wolf chief now?!" I spring out of bed scratching my head.

The wolf chief even thinking about it now, she is not a bad person. She treated me well and her fighting skills are amazing. Someone strong with a big heart...

I shake my thoughts away and take a little walk outside. Along the way, Ruby come running to me out of nowhere. She looks like she's in a mess. Tears are drips down her cheeks, "R-Ruby?! W-what are you doing here? And... why are you crying?" Ruby quietly said, Neptune, as she sobs on my shoulder. What did Neptune do to her!? She even questions our friendship! After a while she calms down, she starts explaining to me about Neptune attacking her again. "Ruby, I'm sorry that you have to go through that," I glance over at Ruby, who sits next to me looking down. "I-I am very sorry."

She shakes her head, "It's not your fault Weiss. You don't have to apologize," she looks up, giving a sad smile towards me. My heart ached, I wrap my arms around her as I gently caress her head. I hear her whimper in my grasp.

Neptune is awful, how could he ever attack someone like Ruby! Ruby should never have experienced this. Whenever I see Ruby, I feel like I want to protect her. It's funny, the short time I been with Ruby make me feel like I can't live a day without her. I release her from my hug and look at her beautiful beautiful silver eyes. I wipe away her tears; her eyes glisten from they watery eyes and the moonlight. This scene is enchanting. I embrace her again gently and link our lips together. Her lips are icy cold when my lips are pressed against hers but at the same time, the kiss feels very warm.

I part away from her lips, her face is tainted with a large shade of red, "W-Weiss? Does this mean..."

I give a soft smile, guess I have to say it, "Yes Ruby. I love you and I wish we could be together." I see her tear up again before giving me another kiss. This is the happiest moment of my life.

We sit together under the tree at the church. We sit side by side laying against each other. I suddenly have an urge to ask a childish question, "R-Ruby w-was this your first kiss?" I blush, clenching my hands together.

"Uuuuhhh... Not exactly..." I feel my heart shatter, s-she have a lover before?! "W-Weiss! It's not like that! R-remember at the ball? Y-you were drunk... You sorta kissed me before passing out..."

I blink twice, "what." Her face turns pink as she looks away, "I DON'T REMEMBER AT ALL! I WANT A REDO!"

"You already kissed me though." I slump down against the tree. I didn't even savor our first kiss. A pair of hands get a hold of my cheeks and Ruby turn me towards her before giving me a kiss. "T-there is another kiss..." Both of our faces have the shade of red. I never thought I'll get to kiss Ruby.

I return to the mansion after escorting Ruby home. She gave me a hug as we say goodbye to each other. The whole moment I thought I am in dreamland. I would never have thought I would like a girl and for Ruby to be the same. I can't believe she accepted my proposal. W-what if she rejected me?! I EVEN KISSED HER BEFORE CONFESSING! That would be embarrassing...

* * *

I have been thinking it for a while, would father even accept me dating Ruby? She is not rich nor has any experience in the marketing business, furthermore, she is a girl. I can always tell father that she is someone I am playing around with. Of course, it's a lie but I want a serious relationship with Ruby. I need to confront this to father as soon as possible. What if he rejects it? It will only end my relationship with Ruby sooner.

"Weiss, are you alright?" I peek down towards Ruby licking her ice cream, "You been zoned out for a while now."

It's been three months since Ruby and I started a relationship. Truth to be told much have changed between us. There are minor changes here and there... like hugging and holding hands, but we do it when no one is around, mainly in the abandoned church where no one can bother us. I wouldn't want anyone to know that the daughter of the kingdom's wealthiest family is dating a peasant girl. To me Ruby is not a peasant, she is the most amazing person in the world, however, nobles don't see her the way I do. They all just think that Ruby is something they can get their hands on by blackmailing her parents or just forcing themselves on her. Of course, someone with a status like Ruby's can't do anything against nobles.

I shake my head noticing that I was zoning out again. I feel a warm hand on mine. Ruby lay right beside me, her head on my shoulders as she tightens her grip. I don't mind this moment to last forever, sitting under a tree with my love next to me. This is all that I ask for, peace.

"It's getting cold lately hasn't it," I asked.

"Mhm, winter is coming. You should wear more to avoid getting a cold Weiss."

I wrap my arms around Ruby, "I rather have your warmth instead." I blush as I curse myself for saying something so embarrassing. However, I can tell it worked because I see Ruby turning red too. I let go of her but as soon as I did Ruby embrace me and snuggle against my breast.

I blush madly, "Weiss, I love you," she said with her face planted in my chest.

"I love you too Ruby," I rub her head. She responded by hugging me tighter. I find it very adorable.

My relationship with Ruby aside, it's strange It has been 6 months without hearing anything about Pyrrah and Jaune. People already saying that they are hiding in fear of the kingdom's wrath. Some say that they flee to another country. Others say they are already dead. A few say they are quietly planning a revenge scheme. My father postponed the mining a few months back to avoid any more casualties; it's probably because my father is losing profit and his reputation as more troubles come. Truth to be told, Pyrrah is not the type to run away. I hope I don't have to fight her again. What am I saying. I have to prepare to face against her one day. I just hope it's not soon. I tighten my grasp Ruby's hands. Just let this moment last longer.

"Weiss! look it's snow!" I see Ruby hopping as snowflakes fall from the sky.

"Look!" she shows me a pile of snow in her hands. I grin at how much the snow excite her so much. She throws the snow into the hair and shows me a bright smile, "the snow matches your hair pretty and pure," she giggles.

I blush at her comment. I always love snow, but now I think I love it even more. It's also the symbol of our family crest. A snowflake is something that comes and goes, every snowflake is unique. However, our family crest represents that there is one snowflake that lasts forever through history and it's not something that will easily disappear.

I can't wait for the day for me to inherit my father's position as the head of the Schnee family. That day will come and I wish Ruby will be there beside me too. If I become a Duke I have enough power to change people's views. I'll make it acceptable for me and Ruby to live together. However, women aren't able to receive such titles unless being married into one. I won't give up, for the sake of my and Ruby's future. I'll become the first women to receive the highest title in the kingdom.

"Ruby-" she turns around shifting her attention from building a mini-snowman towards me. "I'm going to become a Duke. I know this sounds very silly, but I am going to try! I'm going to become a Duke for us! S-so would you be by my side through the process?"

She looks at me with her widened silver eyes before relaxing and smiles, "Of course, I have faith in you Weiss. I'll cheer you on." She gives me a peck on the cheeks.

My face heats up and she giggles at me telling how cute I look when I blush. It only made it worse.

We stroll around the snow-covered town. It gets very cold when winter comes and I'm not a fan of the cold. I make sure to wear everything to avoid getting sick. Getting sick is terrible too, it hinders work and you become a vegetable for a couple of days.

"Ruby are you sure that is enough for you?" I look at the girl wearing only a coat, playing in the snow.

"Of course! Like I said before wol- wol- wol- wouldn't! Get sick easily me!" I laugh at how she stumbling her words. Suddenly I hear her sneeze. I give her an I told you so look before unwrapping parts of my scarf. I wrap the loose part around her as I crouch down and build a snowman with her. I can hear her giggle faintly beside me.

Anddddd- of course, I got sick. As I lay on my bed I grumble to myself about various reasons why I got sick. Probably running outside to catch blown away documents in your sleeping wear isn't a good idea. I sigh, I probably won't be able to see Ruby today...

I spend the whole day coughing and blowing my nose. When I leave my bed to get a drink I notice a note and weird fruit and seeds on my desk. The note seemed to be instructions and with Ruby's name on the bottom. I thought she didn't know how to read and write. She probably has someone else to write it for her.

The fruit and seeds are supposed to be powdered together and mixed into water. It seems to be medicine, did Ruby notice I got a cold? It's very sweet of her but at the same time, why have I never seen such seeds or fruits.

After prepping the medicine the water looks murky and gross. I shake my head, Ruby prepare this for me! I chug down the drink and almost gag at the awful taste. I feel my cold disappear almost immediately. I am surprised at how well the medicine works but still bitter about the taste lingering around my mouth. I turn to the table to grab a container of water but then notice a fruit left on the table. It seems familiar... I wonder if I miss one step of the instructions. Grabbing the note again and looking through the recipe nothing was missing. Until I turn to the back and it says, "Eat the fruit to remove the awful taste!" I notice it's Ruby because of how awful the handwriting is and there is a cute face of a chibi sticking its tongue out with a X across its face. The tips of my lips curl upward, she is so sweet.

* * *

I wish winter last forever, but it didn't, spring comes along and all the snow melted. I have been teaching Ruby literacy lessons, thinking that it will make it more convent for her too read and write. She learns very fast. She remembers everything that was taught each day.

During the time Ruby picked up Valentine's day. I was planning to surprise her with homemade chocolates. I never cooked before in my life, however, I want to make it special rather than buying something from the store. Unfortunately, on Valentine's day, I give Ruby burnt Chocolate and she gives me lovely white roses- that she accidentally dropped into the mud.

We both laugh at our misfortunes and went out for dinner. It wasn't romantic but we enjoyed our time. What really made the day was the kiss before we depart. It was different- I taste our saliva intertwine and when we pull back a string of saliva from between us. We both turn away from each other, blushing deep red. That was a very new experience. It was intense, hot, I don't know but it made my heart pound out of my rib cage.

"I-I learned it from reading a book..." was all she said.

WHAT KIND OF BOOKS DID YOU READ RUBY?!

* * *

By the end of Spring Ruby have completely mastered reading and writing. Her improvement amazes me, however, I do wish she would avoid reading obscure books... Sometimes she avoids looking at me or touching me for one or two days because she was reading something embarrassing. I will notice because her face always lit up pink and shake me away when I approach her.

Nonetheless, it was cute and I couldn't help but tease her by getting closer as she moves away. A couple of times it gets out of hand and she creates this growl and her hair sticks up. It's adorable!

Just as the Spring ends Summer comes. I got very curious at how Ruby looks in a swimsuit. I invited her to come with me to private land, there is a house right next to a large lake. No one would bother us and I can feast upon Ruby in a swimsuit! That was the plan-

"Nu! I don't want to go swim!"

"But why?! Ruby, I even got you a swimsuit! If you don't like this one I have a couple of others you can choose from!"

"I don't wanna!"

A tear came out of my eye as I won't be able to see Ruby's body. I look over to the variety of swimsuits one piece, two pieces all with different patterns and different levels of visibility. I grab on that's only string and blushes. Why did I even bring this one again?

"Weiss, you have lewd thoughts don't you."

My face turn crimson, "N-no! And looks who's talking! You have a ton of them yourself don't you?!" This time it's her turn to blush. We stay in silence for a while before her stomach grumbles. "Let's have lunch!"

"Y-yes let's eat!" she said as we both ignore our previous conversation. We spend two whole weeks just to ourselves. During the day we walk around the woods and even hunt for some wild animals. I got to admit Ruby is a pretty good hunter. We also went fishing, "Weiss let's have a race to see who catches the most fish! The loser gives the winner a kiss!"

I grin, she is so cute, it's a win-win bet, "You're on."

As time passes, I look over at Ruby kicking her legs on the edge of the dock and holding her fishing rod. Beside her was about fifteen fishes for no reason and looking back at my bucket there was only two. I sigh as I take another glimpse at the carefree spirit. She has half of a cake roll in her mouth. She nibbles on it for a while before tilting her head up, throwing the cake roll up before she chomps down on the entire thing. Her cheeks inlarges as she consumes the roll.

In the end, I lose of course, "I win!" She yells as she pecks me on the cheeks.

"I thought I was supposed to give you the kiss," I question.

"Oh, yea! I forgot! But does it really matter?" She grins, hugging me.

I tilt her chin up and give her a kiss on the lips, "Yes it does," she covers her face in embarrassment and so did I. After a while of relaxing we cook the fish. I cook the fish the way the wolf chief have done it. I almost choke when tasting the experiment. I don't understand, I swear it's how the chief has made it!

"No Weiss! you have to turn the fish after a while so it cooks on both sides! And make sure you cook it long enough but not too long otherwise it's overcooked! I think I can find some fruits and seeds to add more flavor... Be right back Weiss~" I blank out at Ruby's little speech. Is it just me or is Ruby more experience with the outdoors than I am. She turns out to be a better cook than me too.

When it rains we stay indoors and read. I believe it to be the most wonderful time during our trip. She sits between my legs reading her book. I try to concentrate on my book but she is so close to me it drives me crazy. It's even worse when she presses against me when she stretches.

The first time when it rain Ruby run outside and I chase after her. When I catch her she starts dancing with me as it was raining. Ruby always shows me new things and dancing in the rain is surely the strangest experience ever. But I'm happy to see her laughing and having fun so I went along with it.

"RUBY DON'T GO OUTSIDE WHEN IT RAINS!" I yell at her as I dry her hair with a towel.

She sneezes again, "I'm sorry Weiss. Heehee." I couldn't stay mad at her for even two minutes. I hug her from behind and bury my face into her nape.

Every night during the trip Ruby always want to sleep with me. The house has multiple rooms to sleep in but out of all of them, she chooses mine. I didn't even tell her it's my room and she picked it. She said it has my scent; I worry whether if it's a good one or not.

Every night when we go to bed she snuggles against me. She wraps my hand around her and curls up against my chest. I don't hate it. The only problem is that my heart is about to explode and die from that or I'll die from sleep deprivation! A couple of times she sleeps talks, "Weisssss... I wuv you..." I cover my mouth to stop myself from screeching out loud. There are also times when she dreams about food and starts biting me leaving red marks. Sleeping with Ruby is going to be the end of me. She tightens her grip on me but then again dying like this is pretty satisfying.

She has been saying she loves me every day. I don't mind answering it a thousand times or saying it a million times! Hearing her say it let me knows how much she knows me. Saying it myself lets me know that I still love her.

* * *

2 weeks have passed very quickly and we packed up to leave the house. We rode on a carriage with me being the coachman and Ruby sitting beside me linking her arms with one of mine. I have been taught to be focused on the road for the sake of safety, however, in this situation, I'm distracted by Ruby's breast against my arm!

Road! Softness... Road! Softness... Road! Softness...

"Hand over all your valuables!"

I notice the carriage surrounded by bandits. I shake in fury, "M-my peaceful time with Ruby..."

"Ha look the girl is shivering in fear!"

"HOW DARE YOU INTERRUPT OUR TIME TOGETHER!" I draw my sword- I look at my waist to notice my sword is in the back of the carriage.

"What was that?" one of the bandits looks confused. He grabs my arm and pulls me down from the seat. I knock his hand away and elbow his chin. The others look surprised and start attacking. I kick a few in the crouch, instantly knocking them out. A few who learn their lessons covers their crouch before they come close to me. I ended up punching their face for more damage. The last bandit covers both his face and his crouch. I sigh before kicking him in the obviously exposed abdomen.

"Ruby are you alright?!" I glance over at Ruby to see a few piles of bodies next to the carriage where she is sitting.

"Uhhh- Yes! I'm okay!" She smiles.

Huh, I guess Ruby is more dangerous than her killer charms...

* * *

When we arrive back at the kingdom I started studying and improving my swordsmanship again. I have to aim to become a Duke. In a sense, my life has reverted the way it was in the past. Expect this time I have Ruby by my side. Sadly, I tell Ruby to leave me alone a lot so I can concentrate on my work. Ruby gives me a sad look every time but after I tell her I love her, she smiles.

Just like that Summer went by and the leaves start falling. My father finally decided to resume mining. I didn't understand why did my father wait this long since Pyrrah has disappeared almost a whole year now. I actually thought that Pyrrah has fleed the country. However, Pyrrah proved me wrong, a week after my father resume the mining the camp was attacked again. This time with a larger number of Faunus and Humans too, all equipped with armor and weapons. My father already except them and fully armed our soldiers and even give them our latest technology, guns that require no reloading for a total of six shots. This way a soldier can shoot and kill six people before requiring to reload. For a wolf Faunus, well we can kill one faster than before with only three soldiers.

When guns were first invented, it was proven to be the deadliest weapon in mankind. Bullets that can pierce through chainmail armor from a distance. There was one flaw, the time it takes to reload; it requires an unreasonable amount of time to fire another bullet. Not to mention that the guns require a pure dust crystal to be functional and dust powder for each bullet. We believe the bullets are very effective against wolf Faunus; it was at first. Until they learn to predict the firing trajectory and the amount of time required to fire again. They dodge a bullet, kill, dodge another, and kill again. Soldiers with guns make an easy target for them. Heck, even if the bullet it, it doesn't kill them unless more bullets are put into them.

Now, because of some of the pure dust samples, we collected from the mine before it postponed, we can purify a good amount of tainted dust into suitable pure dust to use. Using pure dust allows the combustion to be stronger and have a longer usage rate than a tainted one. Of course, a pure one can't match a purified one but it's the only way to mass produce the weapons.

For some reason, my father doesn't want me to join the fight and want me to maintain in the Kingdom. I was confused and furious. Does my father believe that I am not capable to go into battle?! On the other hand, since I don't have to join I get to spend time with Ruby.

* * *

Ruby pov

I heard about Jaune start moving again. Even after a year they still hold their hatred of the humans. Weiss this time doesn't join the battle. I'm glad, I wouldn't want her to get hurt...

But this doesn't mean that she won't go. Sooner or later she will join them and I have to go to help her out. I'll keep her safe! I'll save her and our future together. The year I have spent with her was fun. It's the most wonderful time in my life and there will be more in the future!

If- if in the future, Faunus and humans can coexist, I can finally reveal myself to Weiss. I just hope... that we can still be like this even after she knows that I'm a Faunus. She would still accept me, right? She showed me kindness when I am the wolf chief, so there shouldn't be any problems, right? Our love will still be there right? These thoughts linger in my mind ever since we got together. Can there actually be a future for the both of us?

"Ruby, I-I want to introduce you to my father."

I widen my eyes, I heard introducing your lover to your family is the next step in a relationship! D-does Weiss want to take our relationship to the next level?! T-t-that means... MATING?! No no! I read in a book that says introducing someone to the family probably means marriage! Then we mate!

Oh my god, what should I do! My heart isn't ready for this! Is it okay to even do it before we are married!? We have been together for a year! Is a year to short to do this kind of things? Is it too long? Oh no, we should have done it sooner! NO! Ruby calm down.

"S-sure Weiss! W-when do you want me to go?"

"N-now."

OH MY GOD! SHE WANTS ME NOW!

"A-actually it's kind of late, how about tomorrow afternoon?"

"Y-yes! Tomorrow!" I almost screech.

I have one day to get ready! Do I smell? Do I look presentable? Am I beautiful enough? No not beauty... Am I sexy enough?! What do I even wear! I don't have any sleepwear other than the ones Weiss give me when we went on that vacation. She was shocked the moment I come into bed with my day clothes. D-does it has to be revealing? I can't imagine myself wearing something that indecent! S-should I come in nude? THAT IS EVEN WORSE!

I feel my face catching on fire, but then I feel something brush between my legs. I suddenly have an unpleasant feeling in my chest. She will see me having these... I touch my tail and my ears. I have to show her one day, but I don't think this is the time... I put a lot of effort to hide them, I bought a hair clip with the same color as my hair to hide my ears in my hair. The hair clips feel very uncomfortable and it hurts my ears. I tie my tail around my thigh with a rope. I have to tie it very tightly otherwise it might come loose. I have to be careful not to show my teeth and can't stay up too late in the dark.

* * *

"Ruby, you say I have been zoning out a lot but now you are doing the same thing," Weiss teased.

I pout, "At least I don't do it all the time!"

"I do not!" We both end up laughing at our short argument. I like it like this; we never get into real arguments and even if we do we forgive each other so easily. "Are you ready to meet my father?"

I intertwine my hand with hers, "Now I am." She gives me a smile and a nod before opening the carriage and lift me down. We walk together through the front door where we are greeted by many servants in a line, butlers on the right and maids on the left. They all bow and welcome Weiss home. In the center of the line, down the entrance way was Jacques Schnee. I try holding in my growl when I sense him nearby. I can smell lots of Faunus blood on him. His scent reeks, it makes me want to vomit staying in the same room as him. Smile... It's your girlfriend's father...

"Welcome home Weiss," he glances over at me then look at our linked hands, "and this is?"

"Father, this is Ruby- and she is my partner."

"Partner? Well of course! Your partner. Ruby, I am Ja-"

"Jacques Schnee! Yes, sir, everyone in the kingdom knows you." I said holding not to use a threatening tone.

"I can see that you are a talkative fellow, one who interrupts someone when they are talking," he sends me a glare. I just laugh, you got no idea what I am capable of doing to you.

"Forgive her father! Ruby doesn't quite understand our manners!"

He looks at Weiss with an unbelievable expression, "It's fine, I shall allow it." I look at Weiss widening her eyes. "Dinner is starting, come to the dinner table."

I sit awkwardly at a very long table. There are only like three people eating why are we sitting this far away?! Dinner is silent and I try my best to remember the lessons Weiss taught me before. Salad fork, spaghetti fork, soup spoon, dessert spoon, and all sorts of silverware. You don't even use it all but still, have every single one.

* * *

After dinner finish with forty-five minutes of silence, we return to Weiss's room. She takes a very big sigh, "I can't believe I walk away from the table alive."

"I get what you mean Weiss..."

"It's unbelievable that my father accepts our relationship too, but I am glad we are still together Ruby."

"I am too Weiss."

We share a passionate kiss, it got a little too passionate I feel very heated. "Weiss, I love you."

"I love you too."

Just saying and hearing those words are so magical. Weiss reaches under my shirt and starts fondling my breast. I feel my heart rate rise. I bit down on my finger to fight the urge to moan.

"Ruby..." Weiss sing into my ear.

"Excuse me," we both jump at the voice behind the door. It turns out to be a butler.

"Y-yes!" Weiss said pulling back her hand.

"Your father wants to speak to your gust."

Shocked, Weiss grab my hand and waits for my answer. I give a small nod and she gives me a hug and a kiss while wishing me good luck.

The butler escorts me to Jacques's room and I walk in to see him standing in front of his desk. "Hello, Ruby"

"Hello, Mr. Schnee."

"I give you permission to take care of my daughter."

I widen my eyes, "W-what do you mean sir?"

"I am allowing your relationship with my daughter," he gives a moment of silence before continuing, "You know a daughter is a very important thing for a father. Every father loves his lovely daughter and only wish for the best for her." I didn't know that he cares so much about Weiss. "But you know... I believe we have met before." I tilt my head in confusion, what does he mean. "YOU'RE THE ONLY WHO TOOK MY DAUGHTER AWAY!"

Suddenly, I feel a sting behind my back and something was injected into me. I reacted quickly and swing my fist around and knocking someone away. I pull a half-filled syringe out of my neck. I look at the person and it was Neptune. I turn back to Jasque. I trip and fall to the ground, "What did you inject me with?!" All I see him do is smile.

"Guards! Capture her!"

I clench my teeth as I run out the door quickly and brush past the guards before they can touch me. "How come I didn't notice he was behind me?!" I run to Weiss's room and collapse in her room.

"RUBY! What happen to you?!"

"I think she went over there!"

Weiss notices the voices in the hallway and picked me up. She starts running away while carrying me. I can notice her scared and worried expression. We stop at the abandoned church as she lays me down on the grass.

"Ruby what happen to you?! Why were my Father's men trying to catch you?! I am so worried!"

Weiss sits next to me for a while holding onto my hand. In my mind right now was confessing to Weiss who I really am. I believe Weiss will still love me even if I am different. I guess there is no turning back now. "W-Weiss, the truth is..."

"WE GOT HER! EVERYONE GO IN!" Many soldiers come into the garden all with guns and yank me away from Weiss. I feel pain surge throughout my body and I screech in agony.

"Let her go!" Weiss yells while being held back by soldiers.

"No Weiss," I turn towards the voice, it was Josque's, "Weiss she lies to you. She says she wants to be your partner and your friend but she is lying. This is the girl- no..." He strikes me and yanks on my hair as he tears the hairpins away revealing my ears. He then lefts my dress and roughly pulls on my tail till it slips out of the rope. "THIS FAUNUS IS THE ONE THAT KILLED YOUR SISTER!"

Weiss widens her eyes with disbelief. "R-Ruby?"

"No, she is not Ruby. SHE IS THE WOLF CHIEF!" I see tears stream down Weiss's eyes as she continues to shake her hand.

"W-Weiss! I was planning to tell you! Weiss! Trust me! I never want to hurt you! Weiss look at me please!" She didn't respond. "WEISS!" She sobs. "WWWWWEEEEEEEIIIISSSSSSSSSS!" I yell as I start to tear up. Jacques gives me a look, telling me to say my final words. I look towards Weiss and bit my lips, "W-Weiss, I-I love you."

I see her slowly look up, giving me hope of those magical words I desire. But her expression was one of horror she couldn't voice the words. I feel my heart shatter. My hopes of hearing those words from Weiss disappear completely. I feel all my strength to fight drain from me. I feel all my courage disappearing. I let loose on my grip and sink like a rag doll. Weiss didn't accept me for who I am. Weiss the only person I care about. There is no point now. There is no meaning to fight anymore. My vision slowly blurs out, voices of Jacques celebrating and the command of taking me away was the last thing I heard before I lost conscious. In the end, I'm just a filthy beast... Right Weiss?

* * *

 **I bet you know what happens next- Or am I expecting too much? Anyway! It's been a very long time! I hope you guys enjoyed and stay tone for the next chapter! Sorry for the landmines of grammer mistakes-**


	12. Chapter 0

**AYYYYYY! JACQUES!? JOCQUES!? POTATO, POTATO! I don't know how to spell the other way of saying potato... I'm pretty sure they are spelled the same but you just pronounce it wrong on purpose- I'm sorry-**

 **ANYWAY! It has been a week and I have a new chapter! It's not the story line's chapter though! It's a side story~~~**

 **This is like me teasing you guys who like this story and want to read what happens next, despite all the grammar mistakes. -coughs blood- If I ever become a better writer, probably never, I'll rewrite this story so it's so much better than it is write now. -coughs- *right*. What I am doing in English class right now is ruining my enjoyment of writing this story-. I admit I start to get a little sloppy with my work.**

 **NOW AND ALWAYS I APOLOGIZE FOR MY ENGLISH, I'M GREATFUL -coughs- *grateful* (just why...) FOR EVERYONE LIKING THIS STORY, AND ENJOY~~~**

* * *

Being a Schnee means strict daily routes at a very young age. However, because of this training, I excel in every subject including various other skills. I was praised by many. At the age of 8 God has blessed me with a little sister. I loved her she was an adorable child, and very much like me. I want to protect her from the world. That was before I know everything.

Schnee is the name of the wealthiest family in the kingdom. Of course, being the top noble family involves many ties with other nobles, a partnership if you will call it. So many nobles with so much power yet have so much corruption.

Now, I cringe at how my father assigns lessons to Weiss. The gift of the ignorant; she has yet experienced the reality the world has to offer. She might perceive father as a role model; however, she is just a mere sheep for him to use. It's a pity but what would she understand she is still young and naive.

I was like her once, believing everything I have been training toward is concerning the merit of the kingdom's future. That was until I was 12 when I overheard father's plan to cheat the townspeople of their money and land. It wasn't until the year after I see the state of the kingdom. There are overwhelming differences between the rich and the poor. Nobles rise taxes while using the people's money for themselves. Commoners result to stealing to put food on the table.

* * *

The kingdom's system couldn't last for long. That's what I thought, when I was 15 the nobles start using Faunus as a scapegoat. It's been ages since the topic of wolf Faunus has been brought up. They claim that the reason for raising taxes was to counter against Faunus activity. I research this matter, and there hasn't been a single Faunus incident for years until recently. All of a sudden, there have been enormous amounts of Faunus crimes around the kingdom. I visited the attacked areas, but none of the data appears valid. Upon my research, I stumble upon a church. I met with the sister there to gather information about Faunus attacks.

"Hello, sister," I spoke casually to a sister sweeping the church ground.

The sister seems shocked almost frightened at the sight of me, "M-miss Schnee! W-what bring you here?"

She is probably just afraid of talking to nobles, "I am in the middle of an investigation and I would like to ask some questions. It's rude inviting myself in, but may we talk inside?"

"O-of course! I-it's just... a little dirty that's all! Let's talk out here than inside," the sister seems to be hiding something.

"Please, I don't mind a little dust."

The sister nods before opening the church doors for me and follow after I enter. We arrive in a small room with a table and two couches. I sit on one side as the sister settles on the other. I started asking Faunus or disturbance related questions happening around the area. Everything is going fine until I hear creaking.

"Is there anyone else in the church?" I suddenly ask an off topic question.

"N-no! I-I mean it's probably the children! Sometimes the children in the neighborhood come and play!" The sister appears very on edge. Her face started to show sweat drops and her expression becomes stiff. She also diverges her eyes towards the door. It's very suspicious, I end up drawing my sword and kicked down the door and point my blade at... children? With ears?!

It appears to be 3 Faunus, one seems to have ears and tail of a cat, another with a tail of a monkey, and the last one with a pair of bunny ears. "Explain the meaning of this!" I raise my voice without lowering my sword.

The sister get in front of the children with her arms open, "Please! These children are just lost! They don't mean any harm!"

I turn to the side and see many more Faunus ranging from 5 to 13. I catch my breath and withdraw my sword, "talk." It turns out the church has been taking in Faunus children they found in the alleyway of the slums. very few amounts of people actually trust Faunus more than the government. In the situation now, I would do the same.

After the sister tells me everything I promise her not to tell a soul, rather I'll support her by sending her money. As I turn to leave I notice the 3 Faunus from earlier glare at me as I walk out of the room. They look frightened and threatened. How can I establish a relationship with them? They're children so... I draw my sword, they shield themselves, I slowly drag the tip of the sword across the floor towards them. The tip of my sword emits a mist and small snowflakes and icicles appear along the trail. The icicles compact together and form a small bear skating across the floor and towards the kids. The kids watch in amazement as the bear skate in front of them and did a twirl before making a jump and dispersing into snowflakes particles. Their eyes shine as they surround me begging me to do it again. I smile, "Maybe next time."

Once a week I arrive at the church to give them some money for food and supplies. I hang out for a few minutes playing with the children there. Faunus are not as bad as the books display them. I enjoy my time with the kids. They even present me a gift. It is a handmade red hood.

"We take turns to make it together!"

"Sister help us with it too!"

"Yea so it's like a gift from all of us!"

I widen my eyes, despite receiving many gifts from nobles and suiters this is the first time I feel a warmth from it. I glance over at the smiling sister.

"Please, accept the gift. I know it's not much, but they spend a lot of time on it."

I tried it on. I glance at a mirror, red doesn't really suit me.

"Ohhhh sister actually looks cool!"

"Yea! She is already so pretty too!"

I sigh, I guess it's not bad.

"Justice served at the church!" I look at the title of the newspaper and feel my heart sink. "Church found to be harboring Faunus. Everyone associated with the Church is deemed as traitors to the kingdom and executed along with Faunus." I cover my face as I let out a cry.

* * *

When I arrive at the church, the windows are broken, the walls burnt, and the yard is a complete mess. The interior was gruesome all the furniture are in pieces scattered around the room, paintings were torn apart or burnt, and there is blood. There is blood on the walls, on the floor, on the bed, there is blood everywhere. I heard faint noises of digging in the garden. I chase after the sound and arrive at the place where I spend my days with the children. There I see the sister, alive. I motion towards her, hoping to greet her, but I froze as I see her dead eyes.

"They were good children," she says as she places stones on top several mounds. "The people who helped out were so kind," she pauses before turning to me with tears. "So why do they have to die?!" She sobs.

"W-who did it?"

The sister didn't answer me right away. After a moment she speaks, "The day you left there was a man. He threatened to tell on all of us to the soldiers if we don't obey his demands. We gave him all the money we could, however, the night we gave him the money soldiers appear outside of the church. They killed all of them; I manage to survive. I-I can't stay here anymore Winter. I'm sorry, but this is goodbye," she puts on her hood before passing me. I stand there in silence taking in what she said and the graves before me.

When I reach the age of 18 I run away. I was frustrated at how nobles acted, and even more at myself for being one of them. I would not let father use me as his doll. I would not be a part of an organization who uses others for their own benefit. I would not be on the side of those who murder those children.

I am sad that I can't bring my sister along with me, but she is too young. It will be safer for her to be in the kingdom than become a traitor like me. Hopefully, I can come back for her in the future.

I leave the mansion at night at a time where there are fewer guards patrolling. I stay in the alley and shadows as much as possible to avoid anyone spotting me. I only bring along my weapon, money, and the red cape to hide my face in public. My white hair gives away that I am a Schnee.

Trailing through the night I hear footsteps and yelling followed by lights. "Did someone catch me already?!" I curse to myself as I start sprinting. There is a T intersection in the alleyway ahead of me and there's light visible from the right turn. I curse again turning back only to see more light and shadows of guards approaching. "Fuck fuck fuck!" I run towards the intersection planning to turn left. As I reach the intersection I crash into someone, someone small. I look up to see a little girl, younger than my sister. I notice she have a pair of ears and a tail. She gives me a panicked look on her face like she gives up all hope. I glance towards the growing voice behind and to the right of me. I pick the girl up and being to run. I hold her tightly, "You must survive!"

When I calm down and catch my breath, I notice we are in the garden of the church. Out of all the places in the kingdom I chose this place. I take a look at the girl in rags. She appears frightened, hostile, and confused. I reconsider my decision to save her until I hear a loud growl...

-from her stomach. The girl blush as she tries to keep her angry face. I find that cute. I pick an apple from the tree and hold it out to her. She looks at me confused and slowly approaches. She snatches the apple and distance herself like a small animal before consuming the fruit.

"My name is Winter, what's yours?" I give a friendly smile. She still gives me a dangerous glare. I look down, I guess it won't work.

"Y-you have the smell of many Faunus..." She said quietly, "The smell of those Faunus matches those in the ground other there." She points to the grave of the children.

Her sense of smell is amazing. "Yes... There was... an accident..."

"T-the same happen to my parents," she starts to tear up. I widen my eyes taking in her statement. I wrap my arms around her and strokes her hair. I hear sniffing followed by a wet stain developing on my chest. I continue to comfort her as she griefs over her parents. After a while, she calms down, "S-sorry for your shirt."

"It will dry."

"My name is Ruby."

From then on, we start living at the church.

* * *

I have enough money with me to last about a month. I got to get money somehow. I can't find a job with my white hair. I'll be captured immediately. I should probably dye it... What color? Red?

"I like the color of your hair, it reminds me of snow..."

Orrrrrr I don't dye my hair.

It has been a week since we meet. She resembles one of the Faunus children and that makes me want to protect her, but somehow I find her so adorable! She's so clingy too! The first few days she avoided me but after a while, she comes to me whenever possible. She can hug me for hours without letting go. And what is up with her puppy eyes! She mentions that she's a ferocious wolf Faunus, not an adorable puppy! I am going to jail, aren't I? Well, I am already on the run from my father.

"Winter! What are you doing!" I look at the joyful Faunus with glittering eyes, very different from her expression the first night we met.

"I am practicing my sword skills," I swing my sword.

"Cool! I want to try too!"

A smile form on my face as I give her my sword. When I let go she drops to the ground from the weight of my sword. I burst out laughing as I see her grunting as she tries to lift up the sword.

"It's unfair! Why is your sword so heavy!" She pouts.

"It's a normal sword, Ruby! You're still small."

"I am a wolf Faunus! I'm strong!"

Adorable...

Since I can't actually walk outside I teach Ruby some swordsmanship. She frequently disturbs me when I am practicing, and it wouldn't hurt to teach her self-defense.

"Listen, Ruby, speed is key in a fight. Kill your opponent with precision and agility. Kill one and onto another. Move fast, confuse your opponent so they won't hit you. Give them no chance to react," I start giving advice as I attack Ruby with a couple of strikes. Ruby reflect them with a wooden stick. She is a quick learner maybe it's because she's a wolf Faunus.

"I did it!" She hops in excitement as she reflects all of my attacks.

Nope, a puppy...

* * *

"Give me some of that too," I pointed at some bread. The store owner packages the food together and I hand him the money.

"Hey, you!"

I froze, I peek over to the voice. It was a guard. Am I caught?! I clench my sword under my cloak. There are two more guards beside him. Not only that, but this is the public. I won't be able to get far before other guards notice me.

"Let me see your face," he reaches out to remove my hood me.

"THEIF!" another voice is heard across the street. The guard turns towards the commotion and left.

I quickly return to the church before anyone else notices me. Lately, there has been more guards than usual. I could have been caught. What if someone follows me? Than Ruby will also be captured. Even if she doesn't if I am gone how will she find food? I need to return her to the forest.

I bought some sleeping pills with the remaining money I have left. I fed them to Ruby.

"Winter, something smells awful."

"It's nothing Ruby, just eat it."

Soon after she consumes it she drifted off to sleep. I always thought Faunus have resistance to drugs but thank goodness she doesn't. I have to do this, she would follow me back to the kingdom. I doubt the Faunus would agree to let me stay with her in their tribe.

I went to a nearby stable and steal a horse. I ride to the gate with Ruby laying against me, sleeping. I glance at the guards at the gate. It looks like there is no way of getting past them.

"HALT!" the guards yell as I ram the horse through them. Yea like I will stop and get captured. "That's Winter Schnee! Get the Commander!" Looks like I'm caught, definitely no stopping now.

The night breeze feels so good. It will be better without ten people chasing after me. The horse suddenly stops and refuse to go further into the forest. I curse as I get off the horse and carry Ruby on feet.

"WOLF FAUNUS I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!" I yell, "HELLO!" I keep yelling. I gasp for air. An old looking Faunus appear in front of me and soon followed by many gleaming eyes in the dark. "Take her please!" I beg. The old Faunus walk towards me after she notices Ruby in my arms.

"Who are you human?" she said lifting an eyebrow.

"It doesn't matter who I am! Just take care of Ruby!"

"Ruby?!" The Faunus look surprised and start mumbling to each other. "We will take her."

Oh, thank goodness. I pass over Ruby to her. "Winter..." She clenches on my clothes. God Ruby, you're going to make me cry if you call me out right now. I give her a kiss on the forehead before placing her hand around the Faunus.

I hear noises coming up behind me. "Thank you, Winter," the Faunus said as she disappears into the darkness along with other Faunus.

Now I run, I thought to myself as I sprint in another direction. I have no idea where I am going, all I know is to run away from the direction of the noises and somewhere different from where the Faunus is going. I come by a cave and enter it. It was beautiful, there are many color crystals fill the cave that emits light. The whole cave is brightened by those crystals. I wish Ruby could have seen this. I should bring her here one day with Weiss. So, we all can see this beauty. I pant heavily as I found the end of the cave. There was an enormous Dust crystal on the wall of the cave. I reach it before collapsing on the floor. I lay against the dust crystal. I can hear it resonance like it's alive or something.

"Winter! There is nowhere left to go! Surrender yourself!"

"Well if it isn't Ironwood," I hear the voice of my long-ago tutor echoing through the cave.

"Winter you're father is worried, come out now!"

"You know I used to look up to you! Strong, prideful, a respectful gentleman! Now I can see that you're a stupid, miniature dog who follows my father on a leash," I yell back, "YOU DICKLESS FUCK!"

Echos of angry footsteps can be heard. It wasn't long enough to see the grey-haired man in person followed along with six guards. I guess the others are waiting outside in case I escape. "You're a Schnee and look at you now. Pathetic, you even corner yourself in a cave. I thought you're bright," He and the other guard laugh.

"Oh no I didn't corner myself," I laugh along, "I was waiting for you." I press a button and the cave explodes. It's sad I won't be able to see Ruby grow up, nor my sister. Sigh, I bet she will look very pretty.

"WINTER!" I hear Ruby...? No, it can't be. I open my eyes and see my father beside me. In front of me is a grown up Ruby? and Weiss? This must be heaven. I laugh to myself. I'm so tired, "WINTER!" I hear Ruby call again. In my hand is a sword and it's pointing at Ruby and Weiss. Shit, this is hell.

* * *

 **"OOOOoooooo! What is that last part about!? Oh my God, I am so interested and entertained! I love this author!"** **Am I right or am I right? No, but seriously, I'm thankful for all the follows and likes and even comments!**

 **I have reached** **64 followers, 95 favorites, and 9527 views for this story! I got no idea if it's a lot or a little! This is my first time writing something this big. All I know it I love everyone who reads this story all the way through. Heck, even half or a quarter way is enough! In addition to the terrible grammar and sometimes mess up plot. It's cool to have people reading what I have and even have some of my favorite fanfic writers read my work when their work is far much better.**

 **ANYWAY! IF I HAVE TIME TO WRITE THIS THAT MEANS I DEFINITY HAVE TIME TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER! UNTIL NEXT TIME~~~**

 **Oh, yea! If you humans are still here I plan to add another chapter to one of my one-shots. If I remember correctly the options are... v** **alentine special, unfaithful, behind that smile is evil, and the secret admirer, or any of the bonus chapters in this fanfic! I'll give you people like idk let's say one weeks (3/16 to 3/23)! PM me for the story you want a sequel/prequel too and I'll whip one up! Of course, I don't know many people will actually PM me for this but I'll take even just one~. If it's zero then I guess no new one-shot sequel/prequel.**

 **Bye~~~**


	13. Author's notice

**Sorry, no chapter! I have been gone for so long! I'm telling you I'm still alive! I know you may think that "I don't want a message from the author! I just want the next chapter!" To be honest I want you guys to think like that because I want people to enjoy what I am putting out. Despite all the grammar issues.**

 **I just got back and did some updates on another fanfic, "Ruby's secret manual" Ya Ya Ya I know you want something for this story.**

 **Sadly I don't have it and I am working on it right now.**

 **However, to prevent this from happening again I'll spend most of my time writing stories and will not be posting it. I feel like if I start a story I won't be able to keep up with the updates. So I plan to finish the story first before posting it.**

 **That's all! Christmas is soon! I hope everyone has a jolly holiday!**


	14. Chapter 9

**Sorry, this took wayyyyy longer than I thought. Laziness got the better of me.**

 **I was 2,000 words in when I notice I was using a different point of view and it doesn't match the previous chapters. So, in the end, I have to retype that part while trying to remember how I use to type this story.**

 **Anywayyyy, English is still the same and enjoy~**

* * *

Weiss pov

In the unpopulated areas of the Kingdom, the prisons keep many of the worst criminals, offenders who must be under surveillance at all times. The prison is isolated from the public and surrounded by tall walls that prevent anyone from escaping or entering. Sinners who are kept in specialized prisons are criminals who committed the worst crimes than murder.

The cells have never been cleaned. The walls, floors, and bars are dirty and release a mortifying smell. All the cells are covered in body fluids, feces, blood, or rotting remains.

I walk down the hallway. Hands of inmates barely reach my shoulders, and voices of prisoners ring in my ears. Voices of begging to be released and insulting of my family name.

"Let me out! Please! I've done nothing wrong!"

"Fuck you, Schnee! I swear when I get out of here. I'll slaughter your whole family!"

I take a glance at the inmates. Many have missing limbs, deformed facials, and others who have their tongue removed. They only groan and moan while glaring at me. Some lay in their cells, either resting or dead. I shake off the thought of Ruby in that situation.

I stop at a cell titled "Specialized Cell No.132." This specialized cell is steel bared cell locked behind soundproof doors. I push open the doors and see Ruby behind bars. Her wrist is chained to the ceiling and ankles to the ground at the center of the room. She hangs lifelessly by the wrist chains with her head fall downward. Her feet barely touch the floor. On her neck is a collar with a chained leash that drops to the floor.

Ruby's current state is nothing like how I recognize Ruby's bright and joyous figure to be. Her lovely pink cheeks turn cold pale white. Her beautiful red dress is replaced by a torn rag. The rosy scent that lingers around her is tainted with the prison's odor. Her soft, delicate skin is cover in scars, bruises, and burn marks. Her neck, wrist, and ankles are red from the restraints.

I wrap her hand around a steel bar. I gasp and widen my eyes when noticing wolf ears twitch. Ruby coughs, "Weiss...?" Ruby's voice is quiet and weak, "...s...so..rry..." Droplets of tears fall to the floor as Ruby repeatedly apologizes.

My heartbreaks. I feel my lungs squeezing, throat clogging up, and eyes flaring up. "Ruby!" I call out to her. I want to rush in unlock the door and unrestraint Ruby. I want to embrace Ruby, stroke her back, and assure her everything is going to be alright. I try to hold back my tears to see the state Ruby is in.

Before I call out to her again, Neptune steps into the room. He walks up to me and holds my sides lightly. I almost gag and slaps his hands away. "It's alright, Weiss, there's a lot to take in, but you have to understand she lied about being your friend. You can't trust her!"

"Shut up, Neptune!" I glare at him. He flinches at my sudden outburst. "There must be an explanation!"

Neptune shakes his head, "I knew she was trouble from the beginning. Look at how you brainwashed you!"

"I'm not brainwashed!"

"The Faunus are savages, and she is one of them! They are filth, and we must eradicate them."

"SHUT UP!" I grab his collar and push him back.

"Stop it, Weiss." I look behind Neptune and sees my father with a briefcase in his hand. "Neptune isn't wrong. That girl... no, that beast has just been leading you on for a year."

I stay silent. Even though we are in a relationship, Ruby has never revealed to me that she was the wolf Faunus Chief. The entire time she was someone I don't know.

"Weiss, she only sticks to you, because you are a Schnee. Don't tell me that you actually believe that you're loved because of your personality. That's ridiculous."

I clench my fist, Ruby was only after me because that I'm a Schnee. She only accepted me so that she could use me. Everything is a lie.

"..We...Weiss... I... lo-love... you..."

I widen my eyes. I turn around and see Ruby. Even in her current state, she mutters those words. I reach my hands towards her but stops halfway; how could I believe her words? How would I know that she is not saying that, so I would free her?

"Weiss, you're next assignment is protecting the mining locations in the forest," Father said, breaking my train of thought. I stood at my current spot and continue to glance over at Ruby. "WEISS NOW!" He raises his voice, and I flinch. I walk past both Neptune and my father without looking into their eyes.

"YOU STUPID MUTT!" was what I heard before the doors close behind me. I turn back and look at the locked door. I place my hand on it.

My heart sinks, and my tears are harder to hold back. "Ruby..." I whisper.

* * *

"Well, well, well..." Jacques Schnee laughs as he walks around me. "This is such a sight to see! Who has ever thought of the day that I get to have fun with the leader of those barbarians! You got no idea how much trouble you have given me." He takes out a whip and starts thrashing. I grit my teeth and refuse to let out my voice.

"...Weiss... is...nothing...like... you... Jacques..." my body feels heavy, and my voice feels weak.

I feel a sharp pain on my cheek. "Shut up! You mutt!" He shouts. "Neptune, bring me my briefcase." The blue-haired guy handed Jacques a silver box. He opens it, my senses go crazy, the tips of hair stands up. Whatever it is, it's dangerous! I feel my body rejecting just the smell of the thing Jacques has in his hand. "Our scientists have completed a new modified drug that's far stronger than the ones that I have injected into you."

"Get... that.. thing away from me!" I raise my voice only to receive another slap. Both of my cheeks throb in pain.

He grabs me by the collar, yanks me upward, literally lifts me off the ground. "I told you to shut up!" He holds the syringe up to his eye level, flick the glass, and eject some out before turning his attention to me. "Let's see the effects of today's dosage." He smiles. I try moving around to prevent him from injecting the syringe. He grabs my collar again and yanks me downward. I choke from the yank and try to recover until I feel a sting on the back of my neck.

As he releases the collar, I launch myself towards him only to be stopped by the chains. "AHHHHHH!" My body feels like it's on fire and ripping itself apart. I try to break the chains using my strength and continuously yank my hand away only to have my wrist bleed from it. The chains rattle and restrain me from getting close enough to claw Jacques's smirk off this face. I'm frustrated at being hopeless and can't escape. I growl, almost barking, at Jacques and that blue-haired bastard.

"How about another one? Since you're so energetic." Jacques smiles. I'm scared. I'm terrified...

I clench my fist and pull the chains repeatedly. My arms, my legs couldn't move from the spot. I felt another injection from my arm. I screech, my palm bleeds from my nails. I start crying.

"Look at the pathetic dog crying!" He grasps me by the collar again, getting close to my face, I can feel his breath on me. I feel limp, my whole body has ceased to respond. He glares into my eyes, "I'm not done with you."

Weiss... I want Weiss! I widen my eyes, and tears flow out more. How Weiss looks at me that night burns into my memory. She no longer sees me as the human Ruby that she fell in love with but a dirty Faunus who should be erased from the world. Is there a purpose of me still being alive? I feel my strength leaving me. Of course, the relationship between a human and a Faunus will never work out, just like in the story.

* * *

It's been several days since I arrive at a camp outside the mining site. I couldn't concentrate on my work at all. My mind always drifts back to Ruby. Staying in the forest where I first met her causes it to be even harder to distract myself.

An explosion is heard outside. I shot my head up and dash out my tent. It was chaos, my soldiers are clashing against Faunus. More explosions and flames emit throughout the camp. I hear a loud cry. I turned towards the voice, and it was from a red-haired warrior. Pyrrha stands tall and empowering, holding her sword out, commanding waves of Faunus.

I step to the side, dodging a blade swing. I draw my sword and cut the Faunus across his chest. He collapses. I catch my breath from the sudden attack, but the Faunus leaps from the ground, towards me, his blade inches away from my neck. Quickly, I shield the strike with my sword, but the collision lifts me off the ground. I tumble across the field, digging my fingers into the dirt to stop.

I have fought Faunus before, this one is far stronger than others. Our swords clash against each other. I have to result in full defense, one direct hit from him will be fatal. While backing away, I tripped and fell to the ground. The Faunus notice this opportunity and brings his blade high in the air to land the final blow. I predict the attack, recover quickly and thrust my sword to him. My sword penetrates his chest, I draw my sword back and kick him away. He falls and remains down.

I wipe my sweat and pant at how close the match was. Before I notice, my whole team is captured, gone, or dead, and I am surrounded by wolf Faunus. I look left and right, there is no way for me to escape. I get in position and tilts my sword upward.

"Weiss," I hear my name from a familiar knight. "Drop your weapon and surrender. You're completely surrounded." Pyrrha said, standing beside several wolf Faunus.

"Pyrrha," I clench my weapon and grit my teeth. "AHHHH!" I shout, charging towards her. I leap in the air and swing my sword down at her. The blade is stopped by a shield, "Jaune!" He pushes me back by shoving my sword away with his shield. Swiftly, while my sword is parried, Pyrrha appears in front of me and thrust her fist into my abdomen.

"Sorry, Weiss. I knew you're not the one to surrender even when surrounded, but I need you alive." She said as I fall against her, dropping my weapon. I lost conscious on her.

* * *

I wake up on a hard bed. I looked at my surroundings. It appears like I'm in a tent.

"Looks like you're awake," my eyes widen. Entering the tent is Pyrrha holding a tray of teaware. "Hello, Weiss."

"Pyrrha," I narrow my eyes at the traitor.

She places the tray on a nightstand and pours two cups of tea. She offers one to me, and I take it. The tea is fragrant, and it tastes sweet and earthy. The flavor reminds me of the fruits I ate when the Wolf chief and I were stranded in the forest. Ruby...

"So, how are you doing, Weiss?" Pyrrha smiles.

I felt my eyebrow twitch. "Is that what you ask after disappearing for a whole year?! Not to mention why am I not in a cell or tied up?!"

She laughs, "I can see you haven't changed that much. You still have that strict attitude." She sets down her teacup, and her friendly face turns serious. "It is great to see you again."

I widen my eyes. My body relaxed, "Yes, it is great to see you still alive and well, Pyrrha." We spend some time reconnecting. The conversation and atmosphere bring the nostalgia of the times we spend together before the conference with the wolf tribe. Having us both laughing and smiling in this situation helps me forget all the stress for a moment.

Jaune comes into the tent. His glare pierces at me and I glare back at him. Pyrrha steps between our sight, "Weiss, this is Jaune he is... my husband."

"HUSBAND?!" I shout loudly.

"Got a problem with that?" Jaune narrows his eyes and crosses his arms.

"YES! HE IS A FAUNUS!"

Pyrrha frowns, "Weiss, I love Jaune for who he is. I have accepted that he is a Faunus, and it doesn't change how I feel." She glances up at me and makes a small smile.

I bit my lips, "Pyrrha!"

"Weiss!" she cut me off, "Can't you just be happy that I found someone I want to be with for the rest of my life?" Pyrrha looks to the ground to avoid looking directly at me. I see teardrops falling down, and I close my mouth. Jaune wraps his arms around Pyrrha, and bury her against his chest. I stay quiet until Pyrrha recovers her composer. "Sorry, Weiss."

"It's alright, Pyrrha. I am sorry too." I feel bad for ruining Pyrrha's happiness. She looked so happy when she announced her relationship, but I rejected it.

"Weiss," she grabs my hand. "The kingdom is wrong, Faunus aren't bad people."

"Pyrrha, they are animals..."

"They are animals... they are also human too. Weiss, you have to understand Faunus are people like us. We might look different, but we are not different inside." Those words are very similar to the wolf chief. She sighs, "Weiss, come, you have to see it for yourself." She drags me out of the tent. I squint my eyes from the light. When my eyes adjust, I widen my eyes. Both humans and Faunus are friendly with each other. I see children of both kinds running around and playing together.

Pyrrha introduces me to the camp and the people in it. "Pyrrha, why are you giving me information?"

"I don't believe that you want to return to your father's side."

"You believe that I will commit treason?!"

"Weiss there are things you need to know-"

Pyrrha got cut off by a loud voice, "Heya! What's up?" An orange-haired girl laughs loudly as she walks towards us. She carried a hammer on her shoulders. Next to her is a man who is as tall as Jaune, dark-haired with purple highlights.

"Nora! This is Weiss. Weiss, this is Nora. She is my second in command."

"You're Weiss? I heard so many things about you from the captain! Oh, yea, this is Ren! My partner!" She hugs Ren's arm and smiles brightly. Both of them have a slight blush on their cheeks. Nora's behavior reminds me of Ruby's, she has the same outbursting personality and a bright smile.

"You should totally fight me!" Nora readies her hammer, pointing it at me effortlessly with one hand.

Pyrrha interjects, "Nora! Weiss is a guest!"

I put my hand on her shoulder, "It's alright Pyrrha. I want to see how strong your unit is."

"Hooray!" She said spinning her hammer and slams her hammer's hilt on the ground. "Let's go!"

We arrive at a location away from the tents and trees. People start to disperse to create room for the sparring match. Everyone, human and Faunus alike, surrounds us roaring and cheering. Nora stands in front of me with Pyrrha between us.

"Weiss, are you sure about this?" She asks, and I reply with a nod. She sighs and raises her sword. "Ready... GO!" She swings her sword down to commence the battle.

Nora starts by diving towards me with her hammer in hand. It was fast and jump backward. The hammer collides to the ground, cracking the ground. Her sheer strength is horrifying.

"HAAAA!" I blink at her sudden war cry. Nora swings her body, performs a backflip, lifting her hammer in the process, and strikes another powerful blow like her first swing. I block the hammer with my sword. It was a mistake. Her strength is tremendous. My body is slammed against the floor and cough blood. The attack is so heavy that my body bounced from the ground. Nora then swings her hammer horizontally and with a 360 I felt a bone-breaking collision on my abdomen.

* * *

"WEISS!"

Everything is white, and I am in the center of the whiteness. I look around, it's empty, quiet, and lonely. The white is soon filled with colors. Soon I am standing by the water fountain in the Kingdom. I remember this dream. I turn around and see Ruby. She is in her usual red, black dress, her face is hidden by a hood. When she unhood, she has two wolf ears and a tail that matches her hair. She smiles at me warmly, with her hands behind her. The street lights make her glow, the wind gently caresses her hair, her eyes shine under the moonlight. Ruby is different, but strangely the current her looks more natural.

"Weiss," her voice sings. It's been a long time since I have heard her angelic voice. I miss it dearly, I feel my heartache and tears almost breaking out. It is a shame that it's just a dream.

"Weiss," Ruby repeated. "Weiss..." she repeated again. "WEISS!" The fountain and the street lights disappear. The star-filled sky is replaced with a ceiling. The atmosphere turns dark with screaming in the background. I step back in horror from the blood and bodies on the ground. I turn back to Ruby to see her nailed to a wall, her eyes gouged out. "W..ei...ss... w...hy...?" Her mouth becomes sewed, and her body is covered with syringes.

I couldn't control the tears; I fall to the ground sobbing. I should've saved her! I pick myself off the ground and run to her. No matter how hard I run, I couldn't get close. "RUBY!" I call out as I get further and further away from her. A gate closed shut and disappeared off in the distance. Everything around me is dark. I wipe my eyes and grasp my chest tightly. Something is hurled at me and knock me down. The object feels cold. The darkness prevents me from seeing the object. Suddenly a light turns on. In my arms is Ruby's dead pale body, her hollowed-out eye look at me. I put both my heads on my head and scream.

"Weiss! Wake up!" I pant heavily and startled from the nightmare. My body is drenched in sweat. Pyrrha is embracing me tightly. "Weiss, it's just a nightmare."

After a while, I calmed down from the nightmare. I look around, and I was laying in the same bed when I first wake up. I press my palm against my head. I can't believe I was taken out in one hit. I didn't get a chance to counter.

"Nora... Who is she really?" I asked Pyrrha as she lets go of me.

She smiles, "She is a Faunus."

"So, a gorilla Faunus?" I narrow my eyes remembering her monstrous strength.

"No, she is not!" Pyrrha laughs, "She's a wolf Faunus."

"O-oh..." just like Ruby. But... "But where are her ears and tails?"

Pyrrha's expression saddens a little, "She was captured by slave traders. The traders cut off her ears and tails to make her more... profitable. My family bought her and assign her as my maid. She was in a terrible state back then. I take her in and trained her in secret. She becomes someone I trust and want to protect, like a sister."

"I see..." I'm jealous of the bonds Pyrrha can make. Most of my friends or who I can interact with are controlled by my father. I'm grateful Pyrrha is one of them. There is still something that bothers me.

"Pyrrha, why did you betray the kingdom? Why... did you betray me?" I said, the comforting atmosphere disappear and have the tense and strained feeling returning.

Pyrrha's expression looks like she understands the reason I ask the question. "I have indeed betrayed you, but the kingdom has betrayed me first." I open my mouth to speak only to be silenced with a finger. "Weiss, I grow up to become a noble that benefits the kingdom. I believe that the kingdom will bring prosperity to everyone. Everyone tells me the glories of the kingdom. I look up to the kingdom, and I vow to protect the kingdom and everyone within it." I see Pyrrha smile when talking about the kingdom, but she frowns. "When I study more about the kingdom, I found many things that... doesn't make sense. The more information I dig up, the more I become aware that the kingdom is just a disguise. People are mistreated, Faunus are discriminated, everything is controlled by people with money."

She gives me a letter. I scan over the contents and gasps, "T-this is!"

Pyrrha nods, "Yes, the secrets the kingdom keeps from the public. I found these reports in a hidden compartment in my family's library."

The letters displayed the mistreatment of Faunus over the centries. The reason for the outcast of the wolf Faunus was because of the noble's jealousy over the wolf Faunus' fame and accomplishments during the war. The nobles ambush the Faunus and lie to the people of the kingdom so that the nobles get the credit and direct anger towards the wolf Faunus. One of those nobles who accuse the wolf Faunus was my grandfather...

"Wolf Faunus... are the victims...?" I whisper.

Pyrrha puts her hand on my shoulders and turns to me facing her. "Talking about wolf Faunus... Where is she? Where is Ruby?"

I feel my heartache. "She..." My voice clogged up. "She was captured by my father."

Pyrrha stares at me with widened eyes. "What about you?" I look back at her, confused. She grabs me by the collar, "You leave her alone with your father?!" I have never seen Pyrrha so angry before.

"I-I couldn't stop my father!"

Her grip only tightens, "Weiss, your father doesn't control you! Why didn't you do anything?!"

"She is a Faunus!" I interject.

"Being a Faunus doesn't mean anything! She fell in love with her, didn't you? You love her for who she is, not because she is human or Faunus!" I avert my eyes from her. I couldn't look into her eyes. "Weiss! Do you know what your father does to Faunus?! Your father was the one who captures and sell Faunus in the black market! He tortures anyone that is against him!

Torture...? Ruby...? I remember the nightmare I had. The horrors in the nightmare make me feel sick. Ruby won't be like that, right? I begin to quiver.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune comes rushing in. "The scouts found enemy troops in the forest! They are heading towards the village!"

"Let's go," Pyrrha stands up from the bed and before she exits the tent she turns and looks at me, "what are you going to do Weiss?"

I blink, "I..." I clench my fist. "I will go with you."

She smiles at me.

* * *

We were too late. When we arrive at the village everything is in flames. The kingdom's army rampage through the village and slaughtering all wolf Faunus. There is a huge pile of bodies. The sight is gruesome.

"Captain we can't get close! There is a poisonous gas surrounding the village! We aren't prepared for chemical attacks!"

I glance at Pyrrha's face. Her eyes are glaring towards the leader of the group. I follow her line of sight and notice it was my father, who is commanding the troops. Then, I notice a cage behind him. I widen my eyes at the sight of Ruby. She shakes the cage vigorously and crying as everyone in the village is murdered.

I see my father turn towards the cage and lifted his gun towards Ruby. He fires a shot that echos in my ears. Ruby collapse to the opposite side of the cage. I snapped I rush forward and draws my blade. Until Pyrrha stands in front of me.

"Step aside, Pyrrha!" I push her away only for her to block my path again. "Pyrrha!"

"Weiss, no." I pause and glance up at her. It was pure hatred. "Retreat!"

I take on more glance at Ruby before turning my back at her again. Ruby lied to me about her true identity, but all those times we spend together. I have been so focused on how she never told me the truth, I have forgotten how realistic our relationship is. Her smile, her laughter, is all real. She loves me and I love her. How can I be a foul? I left her alone, trapped in a dungeon, and now I have done it again.

Everyone walks away from the fire, screams, and gunfire without taking another look back at the village. I can feel the tense atmosphere and the anger from everyone, but powerless to do anything about it.

A couple days passed since the attack. The memory when Ruby was shot by my father hasn't left me. It kept me up at night.

The kingdom is a fraud. My family is a fraud. Every accomplishment, medal, title, land, and fame we have ever earned is filled with lies and underhanded methods. I used to look up to my father. No, I was only manipulated to think that way. It was his status as the family head that pressured me to blindly obey his words. I could have prevented all of this slaughtering. If only I was able to foresee the flaws of the nobility system, I could've protected Ruby. Now, I only feel resentment towards my father and myself.

"Weiss," Pyrrha greets me as she enters my tent. "The Wolf tribe is no more."

I widen my eyes, shocked at her words. "What... do you mean?"

She grits her teeth and clenches her fist, "There were no survivors. The only ones left are Jaune and his squad."

I stare in horror. My father wiped out a whole village of people that could stand against the kingdom. Innocent people died. The wolf Faunus was falsely accused of their crimes, and now they are all gone. My father could gain more fame by claiming he has defeated the kingdom's worst enemies.

It makes me sick and his blood flows within me too...

"I am sorry," tears being to uncontrollably roll down my cheeks. I sniffed and wiped the tears away, but more come out. I feel a sharp pain on my cheek.

"Weiss! Why are you apologizing?! It is your father's fault! Not you!"

"I am his daughter! I am a Schnee and I have his blood too!" I lashed out at her.

She slaps me again. "You are Weiss Schnee! What he does has nothing to do with you!" She grabs my shoulders and pulls me close, looking at me eye to eye. "You are a Schnee, you do have his blood, but it doesn't mean you are him!" She lets go of me. "If you want to apologize, apologize to Ruby. She loved you for who you are despite knowing you're a Schnee. Yet, you still hesitated when knowing she was a Faunus. If you are disgusted at your father and the kingdom, then change. Change so that you can also change the kingdom." Pyrrha exits the tent, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

Pyrrha's words cleared my mind. She wanted me to have a choice. Sigh, Pyrrha always has a way with words. It's funny how she became my subordinate in the past rather than the other way around. She is always ahead of me, and now I need to catch up.

* * *

Everyone gathers around a small stage. Pyrrha, Jaune, Nora, and Ren walk on to the stage and faces the crowd.

Jaune clears his throat, "Everyone! The scouts have located enemy troops at the mine, north of the wolf village. I know the deaths of the tribe created a scar, but now is not the time to mourn! Now is the time to act! This is our last battle! Our initial reveal the leader behind this attack is none other than Jacque Schnee!" The mass of mercenaries and Faunus roar when his name is called. The air got tense as Jaune continues, "We know the forest more than our enemy! We can use this as an advantage! We can finally take down the man responsible for everything!"

Pyrrha starts talking as Jaune finishes, "The enemy has a poisonous gas that effects Faunus's abilities. From observation, it only affects Faunus and it deteriorates Faunus bodies. As a countermeasure, we have Faunus wear a mask to prevent inhaling the gas. The objective of this mission is destroying the gas and kill Jacque Schnee."

Finally, Nora stands in front of everyone, "Alright guys! This is the moment to Rock N Roll! All the roles have been assigned to your squad leaders, please go over it with them. We will begin the attack in 4 days!"

When everyone is dismissed, I towards Pyrrha. She seems to notice, as she turns at me.

For my family.

My title.

My friends.

My love...

"Pyrrha, I will join you."

* * *

 **Oooooo! Aaaaaa! You lazy monkey giving us a chapter with only 5,000 words when you are gone for half a year. English is still terrible.**

 **Yea, yea. I know I am amazing!**

 **This chapter is mostly a follow up to the ending of the story! Yes, the next chapter will be the last chapter of the story if you can't tell from the whole cliche development of the characters, plot, and all.**

 **The next chapter will be out... I don't know. When I say soon it becomes a month. When I say I'll update weekly I disappear. So it will be out whenever it will be out~**

 **Stories don't always end with happy endings ya know-**


End file.
